


Looking Towards Tomorrow

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: In Endgame, the Doctor is called to see a very agitated Tuvok who is muttering a stardate over and over. The Doctor mentions that this particular stardate, 53371, corresponded with ‘the day when the Captain was abducted by the Kellidians’. The date itself falls somewhere between One Small Step and Voyager Conspiracy in season six. Anyway, this is my take on what might have happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> August 2008: I’ve had the beginnings of this story sitting on my computer for close to 3 years but a recent discussion got me moving on it again. Thanks to Cheshire for bringing this little plot bunny to the surface again.
> 
> Audabee, I know you’ve been waiting to find out what happened to ‘you know who’ … well, here it is. :D. Happy Birthday, mate and have a good one.
> 
> Thanks to Corinna for the read through and to splv for the wonderful, last minute beta, however, she hasn’t seen all, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

The negotiations were not going well. Kathryn wasn’t sure if it was her fault, or that of her hosts, but there was no doubt in her mind that the Kellidians were one of _the_ most ineffectual and disorganised species that she’d ever encountered. Their Amom was frustratingly ill informed. He appeared to have no useful knowledge about the availability of any of the raw materials Voyager was interested in procuring and seemed unable to stay on topic for more than a few minutes at a time. It took little to divert him. One ill considered word and before you knew what was happening, instead of discussing dilithium extraction, you were having an in-depth dialogue on the many uses of pie-melon. It was exhausting and reminded her of Aunt Martha’s cat that spent hours chasing shiny reflections on the kitchen wall.

Kathryn was tempted to pack up and leave, but Voyager was desperately in need of supplies… yet again. Hardly a novel circumstance for them, but after the harrowing incidents of the last few months, the ship was long overdue for major repairs and the crew were in need of some well-deserved R&R.

B’Elanna was still having issues with secondary hull microfractures _and_ the shields. Both problems were a result of the Equinox incident, but their more recent close encounter with the graviton ellipse had only exacerbated the problems.

Kellidia had appeared on long-range sensors three weeks ago like a gift from the gods. Although a few million kilometres off course, the welcoming Kellidians and their beautiful planet had presented Voyager and her captain with a perfect opportunity for shore leave and reprovisioning _if,_ and it was a big _if,_ they could pin down their hosts and finally get some straight answers to their requests.

Their leader, Amom Drarsis, an overly jocular, rotund alien of indeterminate age, and his consort, a young, buxom, shrill-voiced creature, were driving Kathryn to distraction. Chakotay had accompanied her to the surface, at the Amom’s behest, but he was no help whatsoever. He and Drarsis had wasted hours in mercurial and erratic conversation, darting from one topic to another, discussing everything from vegetables to engines to poetry. To add insult to injury, her first officer also seemed rather enamoured with the Amom’s mistress, and she with him, which irritated Kathryn enormously. How was it possible to feel like a fifth wheel when there were only four people in the room? It was exasperating and to top it all off, Chakotay seemed completely oblivious to her brewing displeasure.

Another happy rumble of laughter and giggles from the threesome in front of her and Kathryn was ready to scream. Instead, she smiled benignly at her companions before turning away and, ignoring their chatter, looked around the room. It was opulent yet tastefully decorated and she glanced at her hosts, wondering if they were responsible for the décor. One look at their garish and gaudy outfits, and she decided that they’d probably had outside help. Their tastes were more on par with Neelix’s – on a bad day.

In contrast, the meeting hall furnishings were classically understated; even the technology in the room was sympathetic to the ambience, hidden in ornately carved consoles and behind intricately embossed screens. The walls were covered in pale green fabric, hand painted with delicate pink blossoms that looked almost Oriental in style. The ceiling was swathed in a gauzy cloth that moved gently in the breeze and there was an array of exquisite artworks and statuary placed at intervals around the room. The furniture was beautifully made and the tall ornate doors that led out onto the balcony were striking with their stained glass and intricately carved panelling. They were opened wide to catch the balmy afternoon breeze.

Smiling diplomatically, she excused herself and walked to the open doors to look out across the rolling hills to the mountains beyond.

Kellidia was a beautiful planet. The landscape around the capital reminded Kathryn of Tuscany. Even the climate was similar and perhaps that was why she was feeling so out of sorts. Since her arrival on the planet, the long-faded pangs of homesickness had become more acute and she’d been overwhelmed by a deep sense of loneliness, something she hadn’t felt for quite some time. As the laughter rumbled again, the feeling of isolation seeped even deeper. Despite the warm breeze, she was chilled to the bone and could feel the unwanted sting of tears burning in her eyes. Biting her lip, she refused to give into them and, straightening her shoulders, she stepped out onto the sun-soaked balcony. The voices faded and taking several deep breaths, she tried to centre herself.

Five and a half years they’d been out here and a sneering voice inside her head jibed, ‘ _only another forty or so to go’_. With that thought, her hands slapped onto the stone railing, gripping it hard. Another forty years of this solitude would kill her.

The realisation landed in her gut like a great leaden fist, sitting there as an immovable and unavoidable reminder of all she’d lost.

Her command had become her death sentence but in a sick and twisted way, she welcomed it. A cheery thought occurred to her that, should captaining Voyager bring about her early demise, then at least she wouldn’t have to face the endless lonely days of the ongoing journey. Chakotay could take the reins; he was obviously much better equipped to lead anyway. As this thought took hold, his happy laughter echoed through the room and tumbled out the doors to mock her.

Staring at her hands, she watched, with detached disinterest, as her knuckles blanched with the force of her grip. In that same dreamlike state, it occurred to her that all she’d have to do was pivot forward and it would all be over. Her muscles twitched and she could almost picture herself swan diving over the edge of the balcony like some bizarre ballerina.

Leaning over the balcony, she looked to see how far it was to the ground and almost laughed aloud. There was another balcony only ten feet below and, with an angry shove, she pushed herself away from the railing. Why she’d even let that pathetic and cowardly notion enter her head, she didn’t know. It was something she would never do, besides, knowing her luck, if she did give into the urge, she’d only injure herself and then have to put up with the Doctor’s supercilious pandering; now that would be intolerable. She grunted cynically. A fate worse than death.

Her life in the Delta Quadrant had been far from ideal, but it had taken a turn for the worse over the last few months, beginning with their encounter with the Equinox.

Initially it had seemed like a dream come true – another Federation vessel in the Delta Quadrant, allies she could trust and another captain to share the responsibilities of leading their small band of lost souls. For the first time in five years, she’d been able to see a break in the monotony and unrelenting pressure of constant command and even toyed with the idea of sharing captaincy with Ransom. This arrangement would allow both of them some measure of a life away from the Bridge.

It hadn’t taken her long to extrapolate this thought into imaginings of a life with Chakotay – relaxing evenings in his quarters, moving from dear friends to lovers while making Voyager their home. The concept had been a seductive one and the thought of it had already begun to warm her nights, when it had all gone to hell. Their association with Ransom and the Equinox had become an unmitigated disaster. They’d lost several crewmembers – Ransom and most of his crew amongst them – and Voyager had been severely damaged.

However, the most glaring casualty of the entire ghastly mess had been her reputation and peace of mind. As far as she was concerned, she’d tarnished them both irreparably and even now, when she thought of her behaviour, she cringed inwardly, little pieces of her dying each time.

She was enraged with herself but also with Ransom for what he’d done. By turning his back on Starfleet and his principles he’d put them all at risk from the nucleogenic life forms. He’d broken Starfleet’s cardinal rule by condoning the murder of sentient life forms for his own selfish purposes. She hated him for what he’d done and from there had stemmed her obsession to bring him to justice. He had finally been within her grasp when the Delta Quadrant had turned the tables on her once again. With his ship in tatters around him, he’d made one final grand gesture, beaming the last of his crew to Voyager and piloting his damaged vessel to a safe distance to sacrifice himself for the good of all. It railed against all that was fair and just; he had, with that one noble deed, appeared to negate all his previous misdemeanours, to be forever seen as a hero. Slightly tainted, but a hero nonetheless. Of course, the fact that he was dead was beside the point.

In contrast, Kathryn had looked like some sort of crazed lunatic, bent on Ransom’s destruction without a thought or care for anything or anyone. No one seemed to understand that the line between where _they_ stood, so filled with righteous indignation, and where Ransom had found himself, was but a hair’s breadth. A compromise here, a concession there and before you knew where you were, you were a monster too, no better than Ransom and his crew. She refused to let that happen and if everyone hated her because of it, well, so be it; they’d thank her in the end.

Grand gestures were all well and good when you had nothing to lose, but maintaining your principles and ideals in the face of constant opposition, _that_ took real strength and courage. Oh yes, she’d keep telling herself that and maybe it would keep her warm at night. Kathryn did an internal eye roll and planting her hands firmly on her hips, stared out over the rolling hills of the Kellidian capital.

Perhaps Ransom had the right idea and she should wait for an opportunity to make that supreme sacrifice; the ultimate noblesse oblige. Surely, some situation would come along sooner or later where she could virtuously forfeit her existence for the welfare of her crew, and live on in legend as the brave and selfless Captain Janeway. They could even hang one of those dour looking holoimages of her prominently in the mess hall so that no one would forget her or her brave deeds. That would be a fitting legacy – a meaningful death in lieu of a meaningful life, now there was a future to aspire to. She shook her head at her depressive thoughts and with a bitter laugh, slapped her hands on the railing again and leaned forward.

“Kathryn? Are you all right?”

Closing her eyes for a heartbeat, she plastered a smile on her face and turned. “Chakotay, I didn’t see you there. Yes, I’m fine, thank you. Just getting a bit of fresh air.”

He wandered over to the balcony and peered over, then looked back towards her with narrowed knowing eyes. She averted her gaze and backed away, but knew that he’d guessed her thoughts, or at least the gist of them. He must have been standing watching her for some time. Damn him. He had no right to know her so well.

Moving to her side, he said nothing but laid his hand gently on her lower back and ushered her back into the room. “The Amom and his wife wish to show us their water park and have generously offered to let us use it anytime we please.”

As his hand touched her, she felt her skin ripple in response, but then something inside her shrivelled and she tensed. She could tell that he sensed it too and, as he withdrew his hand, he stared at her. The hurt in his eyes stung her and it was on the tip of her tongue to apologise, but she held herself in check. Hurting Chakotay was the last thing she wanted to do but at that moment, she didn’t have the emotional strength to deal with this. For now, he would have to cope on his own, as she was doing.

They stepped back into the room and she approached their hosts. “Amom Drarsis, Commander Chakotay tells me that you wish to show us your swimming baths?”

The Amom swooped down, took her arm in his and almost dragged her across the room. “Yes, yes, please.” As they walked down the wide corridor dotted with statue-filled alcoves, he began to talk animatedly about this innovation.

“It was my wife’s idea and a wonderful one, if I do say so. The court have enjoyed many a happy hour there in the sunshine. You must spend some time there as well. I’m sure you would enjoy yourself.” He leant down close to her ear. “I am aware of the constraints of leadership and I would make the baths available to you to use alone, if you so desired.”

 _Alone._ She didn’t want to be alone, but it seemed that no matter what she did it was how she remained. Swallowing her bitterness, she turned a smiling face towards her host. “Thank you, Amom. I am most grateful and I might take you up on that over the next few days. It is very generous of you to offer.”

“No, not at all. I do understand, Captain. All too well.”

She smiled up at him again, and then frowned. Drarsis was looking at her strangely. His expression sparked a worrying sense of disquiet and she glanced back towards Chakotay. He only had eyes for the Amom’s mistress and by the time Kathryn turned back to Drarsis, the look was gone. With a braying laugh, the Amom ushered them through another set of doors and up a long and winding corridor.

Chakotay was behind her with the Amom’s mistress draped on his arm and Kathryn could hear them talking. It was distracting and she was tempted to turn around and glare him into silence, but he was merely being diplomatic, or at least she presumed so. She was trying to make note of the path they were taking through the castle so they could find her way back to the main hall if necessary, but Chakotay’s good-natured conversation and the Amom’s consort’s shrill laugh were making it difficult to concentrate. The route on which Amom was leading them was circuitous and confusing. They seemed to be doubling back on themselves over and over; literally tying themselves in knots. They’d been walking for over fifteen minutes when she finally heard Chakotay mention something about it taking a long time to get to the baths.

The Amom’s consort tittered irritatingly, avoiding the question, and then began talking about yet another inane topic. Kathryn could hear a note of concern in Chakotay’s voice and her internal alarm was blaring. Slowing her pace, she waited until Chakotay caught up to her, knowing that if they had to fight their way out, they couldn’t afford to be separated. She didn’t dare glance behind her and alert the Amom to her suspicions. Instead, she put both her hands behind her back and, without missing a beat in her conversation, began tapping out an SOS. It was a long shot, but she had great faith in Chakotay’s ability to read her mind and think on his feet.

She continued her breezy conversation with the Amom, inquiring about the elaborate hangings that lined the walls and pointing to the portraits of ancestors, and asking their names. His answers were short, uncertain and evasive. There was something very amiss with their hosts.

It had grown dark and there was now no natural light. They were deep in the lower floors of the castle and large luminescent lamps lit their way through the corridors. Something was very wrong. Kathryn was about to stop and confront Drarsis, when Chakotay called a halt and spoke to the Amom.

“Amom, it’s getting late and I think perhaps tomorrow would be a better time to view the water park. The Captain and I will beam back to Voyager and contact you again in the morning.”

Without waiting for acknowledgement of his suggestion, Chakotay tapped his combadge. “Chakotay to Voyager.” The hail was met with silence.

A sarcastic voice inside Kathryn’s head wished she’d put money on that outcome.

Chakotay turned to her. “There seems to be something wrong with my combadge, Captain. Could you try yours?”

Their eyes met in wordless communication. “Janeway to Voyager. Come in Voyager.”

Nothing.

They were in trouble; they both knew it and turned to the Amom and his consort. Not surprisingly, neither of their hosts was smiling, their jovial demeanour had vanished, and both were staring coldly at Kathryn and Chakotay.

While running through their limited options, Kathryn quickly cast her eyes around their immediate surroundings. She noticed Chakotay was doing the same but after taking such a circuitous route, she had no idea how to find her way out of here but there had to be options, there always were.

Kathryn could feel Chakotay sidle closer to her as their hosts glared at them. The Amom’s mistress clapped her hands and a half dozen armed guards stepped from the shadows to surround them. Gritting her teeth, Kathryn glanced at Chakotay and gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. He wasn’t to do anything heroic; they would find their way out of this together. Although the Kellidian’s had equivalent technology to Voyager, she had a feeling that Drarsis wasn’t particularly technologically minded. It was an advantage, be it a small one. Kathryn just hoped that the rest of the crew were safe. At this point in the negotiations, only a handful of department representatives had been planet side and with any luck, they were back onboard Voyager. However, there was little she could do about that now, they had to concentrate on finding a way out of their own predicament.

With her best diplomatic smile in place, she addressed the Amom. “Amom Drarsis, there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding. We would like to return to our ship now.”

“You are going nowhere, Janeway. You are now our hostages.”

Keeping her tone light, she confronted the Amom. “I beg your pardon! Hostages? Why would you want to hold us hostage? We have little of any value on our ship. You have comparable technology and most of ours is fully integrated and unable to be adapted to your systems. If there is anything specific that you require perhaps we could sit down and discuss your needs.”

His response was to backhand her across her face. It took Kathryn by surprise and she let out a yelp as she spun into Chakotay’s arms. She could feel her lip swell and the copper taste of blood in her mouth. Her nostrils flared as she slowly wiped her hand across her bleeding lip. Pushing herself out of her first officer’s arms, she glared at the Amom. “I suppose if I were to hit you back, your soldiers would shoot me?”

The Kellidian leader pressed his body up against hers, his hand reaching around to grab a handful of her buttock. Only inches from her face, his lips curled in disdain and his voice dripped with venom. “You could try Captain but it would cost your lover his life.”

Kathryn glared at Drarsis, momentarily confused by the Amom’s words; then it dawned on her what he meant. He thought Chakotay was her lover. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself out of Drarsis’ arms. She opened her mouth to refute the accusation but Chakotay stepped forward, pushing her aside and levelling a stare at the detestable Kellidian.

“You fool. I’m not her lover.” His voice was sneering and harsh. “She’s my commanding officer.” He waved off-handedly in Kathryn’s direction and huffed derisively. “She orders me about all day; I’d hardly take her to my bed and have her order me about there.” Chakotay gave the Amom’s consort a lascivious look but all the while, he was working his way between Kathryn and the Kellidian. “Besides, your consort is much more to my liking.”

Kathryn knew what he was doing, but stupidly, she couldn’t help feeling a sharp pang of hurt at his words. It was foolish of her and dangerous too but she had an awful feeling that there was a seed of truth to them. However, she had to put them out of her mind. Chakotay was using his head and diverting the Kellidian’s attention, although she doubted it would work. It was two against eight, not great odds and they would have to come up with something better than a few snide remarks as a diversionary tactic.

Moments later, Chakotay did come up with something, and along with Drarsis and his soldiers, Kathryn found herself stifling a shocked gasp as he stepped towards the Amom’s consort, leering at the buxom and brainless woman and muttering huskily. “I prefer my women succulent and well endowed.” Without missing a beat, Chakotay pulled the young woman into his arms and kissed her soundly.

Kathryn stared, stunned for a heartbeat or two, but then her training snapped into place. While the group was gawping at the kissing pair, she swung around, kicking the closest soldier in the midsection and, grabbing hold of his weapon, wrenched it from his grasp as he doubled over and staggered forward. In almost the same movement, she dropped to her knees and fired at three of the guards to her left. They fell like stones. Chakotay pushed the Amom’s mistress into her master’s arms and swung around to tackle one of the other guards. What they didn’t take into account was that the Amom was armed. As Kathryn swung to her right to take out the other two guards, she saw Chakotay’s shoulder explode outward in a hail of blood and bone. His eyes met hers in shocked surprise as he crumpled. She cried out and her moment’s hesitation was their undoing. In that split second, what she presumed was the butt end of a weapon; hit her in the back of her head. Consciousness sucked to a pinpoint as she pitched forward onto Chakotay’s bleeding body. Her final thought, as darkness engulfed her, was that he was dead and she’d failed.

* * *

She was feeding the pigs at Aunt Martha’s; a chore that she hated. The smell was horrendous; it stuck to your skin, your clothes and you could almost taste it. It was the reason she’d never been able to eat pork, not even bacon. All that mud and slop – they were disgusting creatures. Holding her breath, she tossed the bucket of food scraps into the trough and ran away from the barn as quickly as she could. It was dark already and it was cold. She’d forgotten her coat again and Aunt Martha would be cross and she hated when Aunt Martha was cross with her.

There was laughter coming from the house. It sounded like her father. That thought made her smile. He wouldn’t let Aunt Martha chastise her.

Her nose curled, the stench from the piggery was following her so she tried to run faster. The house was getting closer but in her haste, she tripped and next thing she knew she was lying on the cold ground. Her face hurt and her arm was twisted and aching. She tried to call out, but her throat was so dry that she could do no more than make a rasping noise and no one could hear her. She could see the light from the kitchen, and the silhouettes of people moving about, but no one had noticed she was missing and probably wouldn’t for a while. Opening her mouth, she tried to call again, but the only sound she made was a harsh croak. Panic started to rise, her breaths became rapid and she scrabbled against the cold ground.

Her eyes shot open.

Blinking several times, she fought against the disorientation and tried to make out shapes in the gloom. This was definitely not Aunt Martha’s farm, although the rank smell of decay was vaguely reminiscent of the piggery. It didn’t take much to figure out she was in some sort of prison cell. Memories returned in a rush. Kellidia, Amom Drarsis, his stupid mistress and…

_Chakotay!_

Fear knifed through her and Kathryn tried to sit up, but there was something seriously wrong with her left arm. Hissing a breath between her teeth, she braced herself and rolled onto her side. She had no idea how long she’d been lying there, but it must have been a while. The cold had seeped into her bones and her mouth was dry from thirst. A quick approximation was somewhere between six and eight hours.

Cradling her damaged left arm with her right, she staggered to her feet. Her head ached dreadfully and for a moment, she thought she was going to throw up but after taking a few deep breaths, the sensation passed. It didn’t take a genius to work out she had a concussion, although probably not a bad one.

There was only one small dim light in the cell, almost directly above where she’d been lying; the rest of her new abode was in shadow. “Chakotay? Are you here? Chakotay?”

She didn’t know why she was calling for him. He’d been gravely wounded and if left untreated, he would no doubt be dead by now. She made a strange hiccoughing noise and felt tears spill down her cheeks. With her good hand, she swiped at them angrily. There was no time for tears, although the pain in her shoulder wasn’t helping. Her voice was still unsteady as she called again into the darkness. “Chak…kotay. Are you here?” There was still no answer.

On shaky feet and with her good arm out in front of her, she began to shuffle her way towards the nearest wall. She needed to do something about her injured arm, then at least she wouldn’t be in so much pain and besides she was useless with only one functioning arm. Gently prodding her shoulder, she made a quick diagnosis. As she suspected it was an anterior dislocation and nothing seemed to be broken. It would be relatively simple to fix. Finding a narrow stone ledge, and with her forearm wrapped across her middle, she wedged the elbow of her injured arm between the ledge and the wall. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down with all her might, using her weight as leverage to move the ball of the joint up and away from its current position. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop herself from crying out as the stiff muscles strained and stretched. With her good hand, she pushed against the ball of the joint easing it slowly but surely towards the socket. Sweat poured down her face with the effort, but she could feel it moving. Taking a deep breath and with one final rotation and shove, the shoulder popped back into place with a dull clunk and she collapsed back against the wall. The relief was instantaneous and she gently moved her hand and arm to ensure that everything was where it was supposed to be. She scrubbed at her face, wiping away the sweat and tears, then carefully inspected the back of her head with her fingertips. There was a spongy bruise and it was sore but there didn’t seem to be a fracture. She’d survive.

Huffing out a breath, it was now down to business. She had to find Chakotay, or at least find out what had happened to him, she needed to find a way out of here and make sure that Voyager and the crew were safe. She tapped her combadge, but as before, her hail was met with silence. She even tried to contact Chakotay in case he was somewhere close by, but there was something interfering with the signal, either the thick stone of the dungeon walls or some sort of artificial interference.

Her eyes had become accustomed to the gloom and now that she wasn’t half-blinded by pain, things were looking a little clearer – not better, but clearer. Her heart sank. Chakotay wasn’t in the cell with her and that was as good as confirmation that he was dead. He wouldn’t have survived long with that injury. His shoulder had been virtually obliterated and he’d probably bled to death right in front of that bastard Drarsis and his idiot woman.

Filled with determination only moments before, Kathryn now slumped back against the wall and slid to the floor, all the fight leaving her with the ghastly realisation of Chakotay’s loss. Hugging her knees to her chest, she dropped her head forward and cried. Six tears. That was all she could afford. Chakotay was gone and all of her earlier self-obsessed meanderings seemed so horribly unimportant in light of this momentous event. Her worries paled into insignificance as one glaring question filled her mind. _How was she going to do this without him?_ It had been a lonely and treacherous road before, but it was nothing compared to what she faced now. For a brief moment, she revisited those earlier thoughts. She could give up and let the cold and damp do its worst but even as those ideas skimmed through her mind, anger replaced despair and a hot coal of revenge began to burn. Drarsis and his bitch of a wife were going to pay for what they’d done.

A grating noise shattered the quiet and her head snapped up. She waited and listened. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing, loud in the eerie quiet but she had a sense of not being alone.

“Hello. Is there anybody there?”

Nothing. The noise had most likely been vermin, and that thought made her shudder. Along with evil conniving pretenders, vermin seemed to be an intergalactic constant. Every planet was guaranteed to have its own version of ‘rat’ and ‘cockroach’.

Pushing herself to her feet, Kathryn decided that it was time to set about finding a way out of her predicament. First thing on her agenda was to explore her surroundings and make a note of anything that could be used to her advantage. With that in mind, she began to check all the walls. To her right and up a couple of steps was the heavy wooden and metal door. Without a key, it would be immovable and the hinges were on the other side of the door, so they weren’t of any use, she continued on her way. The walls were made of large stones, held together with crumbling mortar. If she had enough time and tools, she could probably remove a stone or two but that wasn’t a viable option. There was no telling how thick the walls were or where they led.

Her choices were evaporating with each new discovery until she found herself in the far corner of the cell and she heard the sound of someone breathing. She stilled, and then slowly turned towards the sound. “Chakotay?” But she knew instinctively that it wasn’t him. She’d always had a sixth sense where he was concerned and could tell if he was close by without even looking. Following the sound, she moved towards the corner of the room. She could see the vague silhouette of a small person, huddled in the corner. “Hello. Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you. My name is Kathryn. Are you hurt?”

“No.”

There was a shuffling sound and a boy moved out of the shadows. He couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen years old. Pale yet sweet faced, with a shock of dark hair flopping over his forehead and dark eyes.

Kathryn took a step towards him and noticed him stiffen. She spoke quietly. “I won’t hurt you. It’s all right. What’s your name?”

His eyes were in shadow, but his voice was steady and strong. “Caleil.”

“Caleil? My name is Kathryn. How long have you been here?”

He shrugged. “A few weeks I think, but I’m not sure. It’s hard to keep track of the days here.”

Kathryn nodded. She could imagine. “I understand. How old are you?”

“I’ll be fourteen next month.”

“Fourteen?! What could you have possibly done to finish up in prison?”

He stood taller, his shoulders back and his head held high. “I am the son of Amom Valatar, the supreme ruler of the Kellidia.”

Kathryn frowned. “Valatar? I’ve never heard of him. What about Drarsis?” It was all starting to make sense.

Caleil gave a bitter laugh. “Drarsis was a minor courtier and even more insignificant member of the local constabulary. With the help of some aliens, he led a coup and took power several weeks ago. I was drugged and when I woke up, I was here. I don’t know what happened to my family. Apart from the guards who leave food and water each day, I haven’t seen anyone. The aliens seem to be gone, but,” The boy’s stoicism wavered for a moment and he sounded very much like a little boy, “I think my family is dead.”

He spoke with such a sad sense of inevitability that it made Kathryn’s heart ache, but he took a deep breath and stood tall again. It was admirable to see such courage in one so young. Moving towards the lit area of the cell, he turned to look at Kathryn. She was astonished that he was in such good health after being incarcerated for so long, especially in these conditions. A familiar alarm began to ring in her mind. There was something not quite right about this, but his next words made her take notice.

“I know where they’re holding your friend and I can take you to him. I just came from there.”

“Chakotay? He’s alive?” Kathryn’s head was spinning. She’d been certain he was dead.

“Yes, but he’s injured.”

“You have to take me to him, now.”

“I will, but first we have to wait. The guards will know that you’re awake and will come to check on you.”

He’d barely finished speaking when they heard the door rattle and the scrape of a key in a lock. The heavy door swung open and two guards entered the dimly lit cell. One stayed in the doorway while the other strode up to Kathryn and stood glaring down at her. “You’re awake, I see. My knock to your head didn’t do too much damage?”

Kathryn levelled a glare at him. “I demand to see Drarsis and I need to see my commander.”

The sneering guard pulled his arm back to hit her, but, faster than Kathryn could raise her arm to protect herself, Caleil threw himself between her and the guard and took the full brunt of the blow. He collapsed to the floor.

Kathryn bellowed at the guard, “You bastard! You hit women and children… you snivelling coward.” and dropping to her knees beside the boy, she cradled his dark head and glared at the guard.

He laughed and tipped a canteen of water over Caleil’s face, before tossing the empty container next to Kathryn. “You care so much…that was _your_ water.”

Without another word, the guards turned and left. The loud clang of the closing door reverberated around the cell.

“Caleil? Can you hear me? Caleil?”

She couldn’t see well in the dim light but finally the boy’s eyes opened and he smiled up at her. “Ouch!”

Kathryn laughed with relief. “That was a very foolish but incredibly brave thing to do. Have you been taking lessons from my first officer?”

The boy sat up and rubbed his jaw. “Is your first officer foolish or brave?”

Helping him to his feet, Kathryn smiled but also felt a pang of something when she thought of Chakotay. “A little bit foolish but very brave… like you.”

Caleil smiled. “I think I’m going to like your first officer and we will go to him now. I have to find something for his wounds, though. I’ve weapons and food, but I didn’t think to gather any medical supplies. I should have thought of that.” Pulling something from his pocket, he studied it for a moment. It appeared to be chronometer of some description. “The guards won’t be here with our meals for another three hours. We have time.”

Caleil turned and moved back to the dark corner of the cell. There was a scraping sound similar to the one she’d heard earlier and a dull light glowed in the corner.

“Kathryn, are you coming?”

She followed him towards the light.

A warm hand took hold of hers and pulled her forward until she was standing in front of a long dimly lit passageway. “What’s this?”

Still holding her hand, Caleil ushered her into the narrow passage. “The castle has many secret passageways and escape tunnels. On my tenth birthday, my father gave me a map of all the hidden tunnels and I spent many days exploring them with my valet. Only a handful of people know of their existence but they’ve allowed me to move around the castle unobserved. Tasac and I used to do this for fun, I never thought that they might save my life. At night, when everyone is asleep, I sneak through the castle looking for my family and collecting anything that I think will help me stay alive or escape.” He pointed to pile of items behind the heavy stone trapdoor. He grabbed a couple of things and tucked them under his jacket. “I have a cache of weapons, food, clothing and currency. With my family gone, I need to get word out to my father’s allies so we can retake the throne.” He stopped and turned to Kathryn. “Will you help me?”

The Prime Directive reared its ugly head, but she mentally slapped it aside. As a hostage, she was involved in this, and there was no way she would stand by while the likes of Drarsis tortured and killed innocent people. Especially if one of those innocent people was someone she loved. If Chakotay was alive somewhere in these dungeons, her duty was clear. She gave, Caleil a brisk nod. “Of course I’ll help you. Do you know the aliens who are behind this?”

They began moving along the narrow passage. “I didn’t ever meet them, but I heard mention of someone called Kurros. My father was a brave man, fierce in battle, but he was as close to afraid as I’ve ever seen him when he was dealing with this alien. They were powerful beings, much more powerful than anyone we had seen before.”

Kathryn muttered. “Kurros. The Think Tank.”

“You know him?”

“Yes, we’ve met before and your father was wise to be wary.”

They moved along the tunnel for a few more minutes then, as the tunnel widened, Caleil stopped and held his finger to his lips for quiet. Stepping close to Kathryn, he whispered in her ear. “On the other side of this wall is the guard’s room.”

She nodded and stayed close behind him. After several meters, the tunnel narrowed again and about another twenty metres or so down the passageway, Caleil held up his hand and pointed to the stone wall. “Your friend is in this cell. Watch what I do, in case you need to enter without me.” He pointed to five different stones. “These stones. You must press them, one after the other in sequence and that will trigger the door. Can you remember?”

Kathryn nodded and stepped forward. She pressed the stones in the sequence he’d indicated and a heavy door swung inward with a quiet scrape. There was only enough room to slide through sideways, but nothing was going to stop Kathryn from getting to Chakotay. Caleil’s hand landed on her shoulder, holding her back. “Go to him. I’ll be back soon. I must find something to repair his wounds. They’ve done something to stop the bleeding but he’s still in bad shape. I’ll see what I can find.” He pulled out the items he’d stowed under his jacket. “Here, take these; some water and dried fruits.”

Patting his hand where it rested on her shoulder. Kathryn nodded. “Thank you, Caleil. Be careful and I’ll see you back here.”

He frowned. “You’d better take this too.” Then handed Kathryn the chronometer. “If I’m not back by the time the indicator is on this mark here, make your way back to our cell. It’s straight along the tunnel.”

Kathryn nodded. She had no intention of leaving Chakotay and had great faith in the boy returning in time. Caleil, despite his young age, seemed amazingly resourceful. She heard a moan and her head quickly turned towards the sound, when she looked back a moment later, Caleil was gone. With the water and food in her hand, she sidled through the gap and into the cell. It was exactly the same configuration as hers and even smelled the same. She shuddered and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the cell after the relative brightness of the tunnel.

“Chakotay? Where are you?”

“Kath….” There was a scuffling sound to her left.

“Speak to me, Chakotay. I can’t see you in the dark.”

“Here… over here.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Crawling on her hands and knees, she finally found him wedged on his side against the cold wall of the cell. Her hand touched his leg, and working her way up his body, she finally found his face. Cupping his cheeks between her hands, she couldn’t help herself and leaning forward she kissed him quickly on the lips. Then muttered hoarsely, “I thought you were dead.”

He coughed as he tried to speak but she gently shushed him, and then slid her arm under his shoulders to help him sit up. She could feel him tremble with the effort but he didn’t make a sound.

Once he was leaning against the wall, she began to pull away, but he grabbed her arm. “I thought you were dead too. Are you all right, Kathryn? I saw them hit you, it was a heavy blow.”

She shrugged, but then realised he couldn’t see her. “Yes, I’m fine.”

He grunted. “Trakon beasts here too, huh?”

She couldn’t help huffing a laugh, but tears burned her eyes. Relief and worry were warring for dominance. Thankful that he couldn’t see the tears, she patted his hand where it lay on her arm. “No, but I really am fine. I’ve had help. A young boy called Caleil, son of the true Amom. I’ll tell you all about it in a moment.” She looked over her shoulder to see if there was anywhere in the cell that afforded more light. “Wait here, I’ll be back in a second.”

Over near the door she found a similar light to the one in her cell. This one, however, was covered in grimy residue. Standing on tiptoes and using the sleeve of her jacket, she scrubbed the encrusted transparent covering until the dim light shone through. She moved back to Chakotay’s side. “Come on, I need to get you into the light and see what we’re dealing with. Can you stand?”

“I think so.”

With gritted teeth and a good deal of effort, she hauled Chakotay to his feet and they shuffled across the cell to the area under the light. He sat heavily on the step near the door and closed his eyes, his face pale in the dim light. The effort of moving across the cell had drained him.

Kathryn carefully pulled off his jacket. “Someone attempted to fix this?”

He helped her pull the tattered and bloody fabric of his tank and tee away from the wound. “I vaguely remember someone doing something with it. I think they repaired the worst of it. I know that the bones were shattered and although it’s sore now, it’s definitely not as painful as it was. They stopped the bleeding too.”

Kathryn nodded as she inspected the wound. There was still some oozing and, although closed, it looked angry and sore. Looking at the rough edges of the wound, she was surprised he hadn’t lost his arm. It was a massive injury. “It looks like someone has done the basics in putting it together. They don’t get high marks for neatness, but it saved your life. I hope Caleil can find a regenerator so we can deal with the rest of it.” Mentioning his name reminded her of the water and food she carried. She pulled it from her jacket and snapping the lid from the sachet of water, held it to his lips. “Here, have this.” Without realising what she was doing, Kathryn licked her dry lips as she watched him drink.

Noticing, Chakotay pushed the packet away. “Have the rest, Kathryn. You must be thirsty too. I’ve had plenty.”

“I haven’t lost litres of blood. I’m thirsty, but I’ll last until Caleil gets back.”

He shook his head. “Just have a sip, please. I refuse to have any more until you’ve had some.”

“And you say I’m stubborn.” She took the water from him.

“When have I ever said that?”

She gave him a dour look and he smiled. Their eyes locked and they stared at one another for several moments. Chakotay then lifted one hand to stroke her cheek. “I’m very pleased you’re not dead.”

His touch jolted her out of her stupor and she pulled back; taking a long draught of the water, then handing it back to him. “There, I’ve had some. Finish it, please. It’s important that we get your fluid volume up.” He looked like he was going to refuse again, but Kathryn tried a different tack. “That’s an order Commander. If we’re to have any chance of getting out of here, I’m going to need you to be in as good a shape as you can be. Drink.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Their eyes were still locked in a silent battle, but her gaze softened and she touched his chest gently with her fingertips. “I’m pleased you’re not dead too.” It took all her strength to stop her voice from hitching as she spoke.

After taking a deep breath and satisfied that he would now follow her orders and drink, she pulled out the timepiece that Caleil had given her and checked it. If she read the clock correctly, they had a little over an hour left before she’d be missed from her cell.

Chakotay handed her the empty sachet of water. “Done.”

She tucked it back into her jacket. “Good. Did you want something to eat?”

He shook his head. “Kathryn, how did you find me and how did you get here?”

“Caleil, the boy I mentioned before. He’s the son of the real Amom and knows his way around the castle through a network of hidden tunnels and passageways. Drarsis and his wife are impostors. From what Caleil tells me, Kurros and the Think Tank are behind a coup that ousted Caleil’s father. Drarsis and his cohorts were used as pawns.”

“Kurros and the Think Tank? We ran into them months ago and I thought the Hazari had taken care of them. What could they want with the Kellidians?”

“I have a feeling that it’s not the Kellidians that they’re interested in. They’re just a means to and end. Kurros didn’t get what he wanted last time…”

“Seven of Nine. Damn them.” Chakotay grunted. He tried to move and hissed in pain, swearing under his breath.

Kathryn placed her hand on Chakotay’s forehead and she could feel the heat of fever beneath the clammy coolness of his skin. Infection. It was hardly surprising but it was a concern; in this environment, his condition would deteriorate quickly if they couldn’t heal his wounds. She tried to hide her concern, but she should have known that he’d be wise to her.

He placed his hand on her forearm. “I’m okay, Kathryn.”

She laughed quietly. “You know, I find it a little disconcerting that you can do that.”

“Do what?”

“Read my mind.”

“I can only read it some of the time.”

“Yes, I know. When I’m thinking about you, I appear to be an open book.”

Chakotay took her hand in his, speaking quietly. “Only to me and I’m glad you think about me. I think about you too.” His voice became a whisper and he squeezed her hand, looking deeply into her eyes. “I care very much about you and I would hate for anything to happen to you. Can you keep that in mind when we’re trying to get out of here and not take any unnecessary risks… please?”

Pulling her hand slowly from his, she averted her gaze. She knew what he was talking about and it had very little to do with their current predicament. He’d seen her on the balcony earlier and had known what she was thinking. He’d just proved that he could read her every thought. ‘Disconcerting’ wasn’t quite the right word – it was downright scary.

His voice was quiet but intense. “Kathryn it’s not just your life at stake here. If you die… I won’t survive and the likelihood of the crew making it home is diminished tenfold. We need you and if it makes any difference at all, I need you.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel less overwhelmed, your technique could use some work.”

“I just want you to know that you mean the world to all of us and we love you.”

Kathryn heaved a sigh. This wasn’t really the time and place for this sort of discussion, although she doubted if there ever was a good time. However, being held hostage in dank cells under a Kellidian castle, caught in the middle of a coup and Voyager with no knowledge as to their whereabouts, well… the timing couldn’t be much worse. It seemed that circumstances were never on their side.

She only hoped that Tuvok was paying attention and realised that when they hadn’t made their prearranged check-in, that there was something wrong.

There was a sound and they both turned towards it.

“Kathryn, Kathryn. I’m back.”

Caleil’s arrival put an end to their conversation, but Kathryn had a feeling she hadn’t heard the last of it.

“Over here, Caleil.”

The boy came skidding to a halt by her side and stared down at Chakotay. “I bought this. It will fix his wounds.” Without taking his eyes from Chakotay, he handed Kathryn what she assumed was a medical regenerator.

“Thank you, Caleil. This is my first officer, Commander Chakotay. Chakotay this is Caleil. Heir to the Kellidian throne.”

Chakotay reached towards the boy with his good hand, while Kathryn worked on his shoulder with the regenerator. Caleil tentatively extended his hand and Chakotay took it in his and shook it. “I’m very pleased to meet you, Caleil and thank you for looking after Kathryn. That is usually my responsibility, but you have done an excellent job in my absence.”

Caleil shuffled uncomfortably and Kathryn smiled. Looking back at Chakotay, she winked. “I wouldn’t have made it here without him. He’s a very brave and resourceful young man.” She turned to Caleil. “Your father would be very proud of you.”

He looked vulnerable for a moment but then nodded and smiled. “Thank you. I would like to think so.” Kathryn felt a surge of maternal protectiveness for the young boy and lifted her hand to offer comfort. He stiffened and stepped away. Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, who shook his head slightly. She understood; pride was something with which she was intimately acquainted and like her, Caleil needed to stay strong. If, as they suspected, his parents had been assassinated, he was, at the tender age of fourteen, the new ruler of Kellidia and his childhood was over.

She felt for the boy, but respected his wishes and returned to treating Chakotay’s shoulder as he told them the latest news. “The reason I took so long is that I stopped to eavesdrop on a conversation in the main chamber. It seems Voyager’s presence here is not an accident. Kurros helped Drarsis overthrow the government in return for Drarsis taking you hostage. Kurros is then going to offer his services to Voyager as negotiator in securing your release. From what I heard, Drarsis is planning to deliver you to Kurros sometime in the next day or so. But after the person left, I heard Drarsis tell his mistress that he was going to use you to extort weapons from Voyager before Kurros demands your release.”

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. This didn’t bode well for any of them. Kurros would not take kindly to being double-crossed and Tuvok would be bound by Starfleet’s strict non-negotiation policy concerning ransom demands, which meant that they couldn’t expect a simple resolution to this situation. But then again, when was a kidnapping ever simple?

Tuvok and the crew would be working towards their rescue, but if Drarsis was as treacherous and deceitful as he appeared, their time was limited. They had maybe twenty-four hours, at the most, to deal with Drarsis and his cronies and then they would have to think of some way of ridding themselves of the Think Tank. Voyager’s presence in this sector had brought this situation to the Kellidian’s doorstep and they had a responsibility to ensure that the situation was put to rights. They needed a plan. Having imparted his information, Caleil moved to the other side of the cell to rest for a few minutes, giving Kathryn and Chakotay space to speak in private.

Moving behind Chakotay to treat the wound on the back of his shoulder, her brow furrowed in concentration. “We need to get back to the ship or at least contact Tuvok. I don’t suppose your combadge works? ”

Chakotay shook his head. “No, I tried when I first woke up. It’s either something in the stone or a dampening field. The translators are working, so the badges aren’t damaged. If we can get out of the dungeons, I think we’d be able to get a message to Tuvok.”

“Yes, and the escape tunnels will get us there; however we have to bide our time. It’s imperative that we don’t alert the guards or Drarsis to the fact that we know what is going on, or that we can escape, which means I’ll have to go back to my cell soon.”

Finished treating his wounds, Kathryn ran her hand over the smooth skin of Chakotay’s back. He shivered and she pulled her hand away guiltily and placed the regenerator under her jacket. “How does that feel?” Her voice was businesslike in an effort to cover the fact that she’d been touching him in anything but a businesslike manner. Standing, she began to move away, keen to put some distance between them, but getting to his feet, Chakotay grabbed her hand.

“It’s much better, thank you.” She gave him a wan smile and tried to pull her arm away, but he held fast. “Kathryn, we’ll get back to Voyager and we’ll all be safe. Tuvok will do the right thing; trust him and the crew, they won’t let us down. They never have.”

She nodded. “I know that. It’s not them that I’m worried about.”

Again, she tried to tug her arm from his grasp, but he held her tighter. “I won’t let you down either. I’m sorry about what I said to Drarsis. It wasn’t true. I hope you know that. You’re not _just_ my captain and, well… let’s just say that I was trying to protect you.”

“I know. Don’t worry about it.”

“It was the only thing I could think of at the time and, thanks to you, we almost pulled it off.”

Kathryn shrugged and finally pulled her arm away from him. “‘Almost’ isn’t good enough, Commander.”

“Maybe not, but sometimes it’s the best we can do, and Kathryn, you have never let us down either. I trust you with my life and so do the rest of the crew.”

She shook her head. “That may not be such a good idea. After what happened with Ransom, I’m not sure I’m worthy of that trust.”

He leaned close, and taking her arm again, pulled her towards him. He kissed her cheek gently and whispered in her ear. “I’m sure.” Then looking deeply into her eyes so there could be no doubt about what these next words meant. “I always have been and I always will be.”

Even in the dim light of the prison cell, Kathryn could see that his eyes reflected deep and genuine devotion and – dare she say it – love. He truly meant what he said and his sincerity fanned the small flame of determination in her belly. It was a declaration that left her room to manoeuvre. He’d left it up to her to choose how she interpreted his words. He’d done it again; given her an out, but this time she wasn’t going to take it. They may not come out of this alive and typically, she now had so much to live for.

She loved him for giving her this freedom and smiled gently. “Thank you.” Kissing her fingers, she reached over and placed them on his lips and whispered softly. “I do too and always have.” Their eyes spoke the words that they couldn’t speak, especially here.

Caleil chose that moment to approach them. “Kathryn, could you check the chronometer? It must almost be time for us to leave.”

Reluctantly she dragged her hand away from Chakotay’s face and pulled the clock from her pocket. Sure enough, the guards would be bringing their meals in fifteen minutes. She turned to Chakotay and nodded. “We’ll be back later.” She bent over and picked up his jacket, handed it to him and gave him a lopsided smile. “Keep warm and don’t go anywhere.”

Smiling, Chakotay moved with them to the trap door. “I’ll be here.” He brushed his fingers across Kathryn’s hand as she walked past and she turned. Their eyes held for a moment and then she slipped through the gap and was gone. Caleil was behind her and Chakotay placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Take care of her.”

The boy nodded. “I’ll look after her for you.” He smiled at Chakotay. “She won’t like it, but I’ll do my best.”

Chakotay couldn’t help smiling; the boy wasn’t only resourceful, he was intuitive as well. He nodded toward Caleil. “Thank you.”

A heartbeat later, Caleil was gone and the stone door had swung back into place. It was so well engineered that no one would ever have known it was there.

Kathryn and Caleil made it back to their cell with barely minutes to spare. Kathryn sat down near the stairs not far from where she’d woken earlier, while Caleil took his place in the back corner of the cell. It was important to keep up the appearance of being weak and unwell. Right on cue, there was the sound of keys rattling in locks and then a tortured scrape as the large door swung wide. The same two guards walked in, one carrying a tray of foul smelling food and the other waving a lethal looking weapon in her direction. The first guard placed the tray on the step and then returned to the doorway. Turning back, he slammed a bucket down on the steps and glared at her. “Slops in here.”

Looking as cowered as possible, Kathryn nodded and watched as they left the room. She glanced towards Caleil, but he hadn’t moved. She followed his lead and after about a minute, she heard the sound of something metallic slotting back in place. The guards had been watching. She wasn’t surprised. If she’d been in their place, she probably would have done the same thing. Now that her captors were convinced of her placid compliance, it was time to move. She stood as Caleil made his way over towards her. Her concussion had been forgotten in the rush of the evening’s activities, but standing up made her dizzy again and she closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for the nauseating sensation to pass.

“Kathryn, are you all right?” A warm hand rested on her forearm.

She opened her eyes and smiled. “Yes, it’s just the knock on the head I took earlier. It will be fine though.”

Caleil eyed her carefully, and then picked up the tray that the guard had left. Screwing up his face in distaste, he carried it to the trap door at the back of the cell. “I’ll dispose of this, and then we can go back to Chakotay.”

“The guards won’t return tonight?”

He shook his head. “No. As long as we leave an empty tray in the slot, they will not enter. It wouldn’t occur to them that we would be going anywhere and they won’t care if we’re ill.” He disappeared for a moment and then returned with an empty tray. Moving past Kathryn, he placed it in a narrow slot under the door.

Kathryn rubbed absently at the sore spot on the back of her head. “Their arrogance is our ace in the hole.”

She noticed Caleil’s silence and looked at him. He was smiling. “I don’t know what that means, but it sounds like you think we can beat them.”

Kathryn smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder. “I think we can. If my tactical officer is doing what he should and with us working here on the ground, then I think we have a good chance of beating Drarsis and the Think Tank.”

“I think, Kathryn, that _you_ may be our ‘ace in the hole’.”

Kathryn laughed and patted his shoulder. “Oh no, without you we wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“We’re a team then.”

Kathryn grinned broadly. “Yes, we’re a team. A damn fine team.”

Caleil seemed well pleased with that answer and almost bouncing on his toes pointed down the long passage. “I think we should get some rest now and then wait for the castle to settle for the night. It’s a lot easier and safer to move about when everyone is asleep.”

Kathryn nodded. She was keen to get back to Chakotay to make sure that he was all right. Caleil seemed to recognise her impatience. He gave Kathryn some more water, food and a small weapon… “Just in case,” then he was ready to send her on her way. The last thing he did was to remind her of the regenerator in her pocket. “Chakotay should perhaps have a look at that bump on your head.”

“Are you two in cahoots?”

“Cahoots? If you mean, did Chakotay ask me to look after you, then yes, we are in _cahoots_.” He grinned broadly, as Kathryn shook her head fondly, but before she could say anything more, he ushered her down the corridor. “I will stay in this cell and see you in six of your hours.”

Kathryn nodded. “Thank you, Caleil.”

“It is good to see you smile, Kathryn.” He turned back towards the cell, but then swung back again. “Do you remember the sequence for the stones?”

She nodded again, and then took off up the passageway to Chakotay’s cell, moving quietly past the guard’s station until she found the entrance then tapped in the sequence. The door pivoted quietly and she slipped into Chakotay’s cell. He was over by the stairs, lying on his side. Fear crashed over her and she rushed to him. “Chakotay?”

He sat up slowly, rubbing his shoulder. “I was playing dead.”

“You scared the hell out of me.”

“The guards thought it would be fun to kick me in my wounded shoulder. I had to pretend that they’d done more damage than they had. I’m okay. What are you doing back here?”

Her brow knitted. “I came to see if you were all right and to make sure you got some rest. We’ll be leaving in about six hours, once the castle settles for the night. I also bought some food and water.”

“Did you bring the regenerator?”

Kathryn nodded. “It’s here. Take your shirt off and I’ll fix the bruises.”

He took it from her and shuffled around behind her. “It’s not for me.” He lifted her hair out of the way, and gently prodded the sore area at the base of her skull. “As much as you like to think so, you’re not indestructible Kathryn Janeway.”

She closed her eyes as his gentle fingers wove through her hair and the quiet hum of the regenerator erased the bruising. The pain faded and she sighed as his hand stroked her hair back into place. Realising what she was doing, she sat up abruptly and turned towards him. “That feels much better. Thank you.”

“I’m not finished yet.”

Kathryn frowned but she stilled as he moved in front of her and held her chin, running the regenerator over her split lip. She’d forgotten all about it. His face was only inches from hers and she studied him while he concentrated on his task. In the dim light, she could see the fine lines on his face, lines that hadn’t been there five years ago. She wore corresponding ones around her eyes and mouth. The years hadn’t been kind to either of them. The constant worry and ongoing stress of keeping Voyager and their crew’s head above water was written in the creases and frown lines of both their faces. His eyes met hers for several heartbeats and then he pulled back.

He rubbed his thumb gently across her healed lip. “Anywhere else?”

Kathryn shook her head. “What about you? Any undisclosed injuries?”

Chakotay smiled and shook his head, handing the device back to her.

She placed it in the pocket of her jacket. “So, apart from being held hostage in a dungeon with a slim chance of escape; not knowing what is happening with Voyager and the rest of the crew; psychotic genius aliens wanting to use us as ransom, and a boy of fourteen the only thing standing between us and certain death, we’re in good shape.” She was trying to lighten the moment.

“Sounds like another day in the Delta Quadrant to me.”

Kathryn could feel his eyes on her as she frowned. He was right. Just another day in the Delta Quadrant, trying to cheat death and keep head and heart together. With that in mind, she said the words before she could stop herself. “Do you ever get sick of it all?” She was staring off into the distance but slowly her eyes came back into focus and locked with his.

He shrugged. “Some of it. I could happily stand not being shot at quite so often, but in many ways, this is the life I signed up for when I joined Starfleet. I wanted to explore the universe, meet new species and visit exotic places.” He waved his arm to encompass their surroundings.

Kathryn gave him a sardonic look. “Exotic, huh?”

He grinned. “I remember as a boy, wanting so badly to do something exceptional with my life,” he shrugged, “and it was all tied to Starfleet. As an institution, it disappointed me, but the notion and ethos is still the same. I’m actually doing what I dreamed of as a child, so in that regard, no I’m not sick of it and besides, I have no family and very few friends left alive, so it’s not like I’ve got a lot to go home to.”

Kathryn blinked. What he said was true, and she’d had the same dreams, they’d discussed them many times but his offhand comment about not having anything to go home to, was what suddenly shifted her focus dramatically. “I’m sorry.”

Chakotay frowned. “What are you apologising for?”

“For being thoughtless and selfish; for becoming so self-absorbed, that I couldn’t see past my own problems to focus on what was really important. Not very captain-like.”

“I don’t think they have any hard and fast rules for what we’ve experienced. It’s all open for interpretation; for captains and crew alike.”

“Don’t make excuses for me, please Chakotay. I need you to tell me the truth. You’ve always been honest with me. I may not have liked it, but it’s something that has been a welcome constant out here.”

Chakotay picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. “You want the truth?”

Closing her eyes briefly, Kathryn nodded.

“That’s simple. We love you, respect you and would do anything for you. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have made it this far. You’ve made mistakes – we all have – but you’ve stayed the course, against unrelenting odds, through pure grit and determination. That’s where you and the likes of Ransom are polar opposites. He was weak, with none of your heart or your soul. _You_ are the reason why we’re still alive. It might be simpler to compromise, to take the easy road, but Kathryn, you’ve stood fast, maintained your principles and we _will_ make it home because of you.”

She gave him a smile. “And in spite of me sometimes.”

Shaking his head, he leant forward, his forehead touching hers. “Kathryn you’ve got to stop being so hard on yourself. It’s exhausting.”

The words were said kindly, but he sounded so weary that they speared right through her, straight to her heart. He was right of course. Time was long past when she should have stopped feeling sorry for herself. The guilt she’d borne for stranding everyone out here had morphed into this selfish and almost narcissistic remorse. It was tiring and tedious to deal with long term and she could understand his lassitude. Enough was enough. He alone bore the brunt of her self-doubt. To the rest of the crew, she was the strong and forthright Captain Janeway, but she could only appear that way because he shored up her wavering self-esteem and reinvigorated her diminishing reserves. He was her lifeboat in this choppy sea of existence in the Delta Quadrant but he couldn’t keep her afloat forever and they would both eventually drown under the weight of her misplaced guilt.

Her way was now clear and her eyes open to the reality of their existence. This was home. Voyager was where her life would be lived for the foreseeable future. She would continue to captain the ship towards home, with Chakotay by her side and her crew behind her, but she was also going to forgive herself, to cast off the straightjacket of guilt and begin living. Not just for her sake but for Chakotay’s and the rest of the crew’s. Their lives had been on hold for the last five years, on the off chance that they’d stumble upon a way home, but it was time to accept that it wasn’t going to happen and it was time to move on. Time to live.

Pulling back, she cupped his cheek. “Thank you.”

He smiled gently. “You’re welcome and it’s true.”

She shook her head. “I’m not thanking you for the compliments, although I do appreciate your words, however undeserved they are. I’m thanking you for being here for me for the last five years. I’ve always appreciated your support, more than I can say, although I’ve never thanked you enough. However, I’ve never looked at it from your perspective. All this time and I hadn’t realised just how much of what I’m able to achieve is directly linked to you and your support. I couldn’t do this without you.” He opened his mouth to rebuke her assertion, but she placed her fingers on his lips again and he remained silent. “ _That_ is the absolute truth and although it’s something I’ve known for a long time, I’ve never given you the credit you deserve. For that, I’m truly sorry. You carry a heavy load, my emotional wellbeing being a goodly part of it and it’s time we shared the burden more equitably.”

Chakotay lifted her hand away from his lips, kissed her palm and then wove his fingers through hers. He stared at their clasped hands for a moment then looked into her eyes. “Kathryn, I pledged my allegiance to you many years ago. You gave me back my life and I swore then that I would stay by your side and make your burdens lighter. That hasn’t changed.”

The memory of that night and those precious words brought the sting of tears to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. If they did, she wouldn’t be able to stop and there was no time for that right now. Swallowing past the burning tightness in her throat, she squeezed his hand tighter and caressed his thumb with hers. “I remember every word you said, and they have been my salvation so many times over the years. They meant the world to me.” She looked up and met his kind gaze steadily. “ _When_ we get back to the ship, there are going to be some changes. I just want to warn you that some are quite drastic and will require your input.”

“All you need to do is ask, Kathryn.”

She wriggled closer and bought their clasped hands to her lips, kissing his fingers. “In that case, marry me, Chakotay?”

His eyes opened wide in surprise, but he didn’t hesitate. “Yes!”

Kathryn waited for him to elaborate, but he was silent. “That’s it? Just ‘yes’.”

“I figured it was a yes or no question.”

“Good point.”

“Oh… I do love you though.”

“I’d assumed, and I love you too.”

They both sat staring at one another for a minute or two, eyes wide and their looks expectant. It was all too much and Kathryn burst out laughing. Chakotay glanced at the heavy timber door and put his finger to his lips. “Shhhh. What’s so funny?”

Kathryn shook her head, quiet now, but still smiling. “You don’t find this the least bit ridiculous. We are sitting in a dungeon, in the dark and damp, our chances of survival are tenuous at best, I just proposed to you and you accepted. I think we beat Tom and B’Elanna in the ‘unusual places for marriage proposals’ stakes.”

“I hadn’t realised it was a competition, although, I’m always happy to beat Paris at something.” Chakotay grinned, and then looked around him. “At least we’re alone. If we were on the ship, Tuvok or Neelix would have commed you long before now. They have an uncanny knack for bad timing. There _is_ an up-side to being incommunicado.”

Still smiling, Kathryn tapped her combadge, just to make sure. Nothing. “Every cloud… as they say.”

They were quiet for a while. Both of them thinking about the wonderful yet momentous step they were about to take.

Chakotay stared down at their clasped hands. Their interwoven fingers fit so snugly together and in so many ways symbolised their relationship. Their connection was strong and each interlocking finger a facet of their character that, when meshed together, created this unique and immutable bond. He blinked. His thoughts were becoming far too abstract and introspective. It felt as if he were waiting for something. This had been so long in the making that he couldn’t believe that they could take this step without there being some sort of cosmic backlash. Looking up at Kathryn, he answered her unasked question. “I’m waiting for something to happen.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. It just seems too easy. I’ve imagined this moment so many times.” He glanced past her shoulder then back again. “Mind you, in my dreams there were candles and flowers but as we know, dreams are one thing and reality is an entirely different animal.”

Kathryn had a quick look around and quirked her brow. “Never a truer word…”

“It’s just that I expected the universe to hiccough or something; maybe Q to appear out of nowhere and say something inane and inappropriate.” He looked at Kathryn carefully. “You’re not about to morph into some sort of brain sucking monster are you?”

“Chakotay!” She looked incredulous, but then frowned. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. “No. Are you?”

“I don’t think so.”

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Nothing happened. “It seems my intentions are honourable.”

“Damn!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Nothing.”

“Kathryn Janeway, do you have dishonourable intentions?”

She gave him an exasperated look. “A few maybe.”

Chakotay grinned. “Are you going to elaborate, or do I have to wait.”

Kathryn pulled the chronometer from her jacket pocket. “We’re supposed to be sleeping. Caleil will be here in just under five hours.” She was quiet for a moment, staring off in to space.

“Kathryn?”

“Shhh, I’m calculating.”

“What?”

“How long each of my dishonourable intentions will take to implement.”

This time Chakotay barked a laugh and Kathryn shushed him.

“I’m sorry. I’m just not all that well acquainted with this Kathryn. She’s undiscovered country for me.”

Kathryn frowned, and moved a little closer. “Again I have to apologise.”

“See this is the thing…another apology? Where is Kathryn Janeway, and what have you done with my stubborn, intractable captain?”

She whacked him on the arm.

“Ahh, that’s better.”

“Shhh. Don’t be insubordinate.” She leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn’t a peck, but it wasn’t quite a lover’s kiss either. “This is me; or it was me before I allowed the last five years, and my warped sense of duty, to do their worst. I used to have fun. I used to do a lot of things, but the weight of responsibility has whittled away that part of me, and Ransom was the final straw.”

Chakotay put his arm around her shoulder and tugged her close to his side. Without hesitating, she laid her head against him and rested her hand on his thigh. She could feel the warmth of him through the fabric of his pants. His body was familiar yet not. It was a strange sensation being so close to him after years of being… so close to him. Her mind was running in circles and his hand, stroking up and down her arm, was very distracting. Every now and then, his thumb would touch the side of her breast and a raw flash of want would dart directly to her groin. It was insane under the circumstances, but she was becoming very aroused and he’d barely touched her. The tension of the situation, the closeness of their bodies, and their loving declarations were spinning a sticky web of desire around them.

She wanted to touch him, and began to rub his thigh, stroking back and forth with firm fingers. It appeared innocent at first. A gentle caressing movement up and down his leg, her fingers dipping low until she accidentally brushed against the bulge in his groin. He shifted, then stilled. “Kathryn?”

“Hmmm?” she continued her stroking.

“Are you sure about this?”

She didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” In one swift movement, she straddled his thighs and pressed herself against the hard ridge of his erection. Leaning forward she whispered. “I figured it was a yes or no question.”

Chakotay blew a shaky breath from between pursed lips and nodded. “Good point.”

Kathryn began to gently rock against him. They were still fully clothed but that was irrelevant. Their hearts were exposed and the naked heat of want was bright in their eyes.

He was so hard and she could feel the warmth of him through the layers of clothing. The slick moisture of her own arousal made it a simple task to slide over his length and it felt so good.

His hands were on her buttocks, helping her maintain the rhythm, while her fingers dug into his shoulders to keep herself steady. Her eyes flickered open and she glanced over his shoulder; she was facing the heavy wooden door of the cell. It seemed so incongruous, but the irony wasn’t lost on her. They would finally make love here, in this dungeon, at last finding the freedom to love one another in a place that’s sole purpose was to incarcerate. That, however, was her last cognisant thought as everything, but Chakotay and the feel of his body, evaporated from her mind.

Leaning forward he bit her nipple gently through her jacket and tee while pinching her other nipple between his fingers, his one hand now splayed across her buttocks, holding her to him.

The pace of their movements was increasing and with their gazes locked, Kathryn became lost in a tempest of long denied need. Her body undulated as Chakotay thrust in counterpoint, their rhythm so in sync that she wasn’t sure where she ended and he began. They were one.

She could feel the warm throb of her impending orgasm travel up her thighs and trickle down from her breasts and belly, to settle in her pulsing clitoris. Biting her lower lip, she arched, pressing herself even more firmly against him. Chakotay groaned and thrust upward. It was too much for Kathryn, her breath caught momentarily and her body stiffened, then, with a stifled cry, she fell onto his lips; her hands holding his head to hers as she screamed into his mouth, coming in great heaving thrusts and arching judders.

Chakotay held her tight against him as she came. Her body taut and legs shaking as she thrust against him again and again. She kissed him hard and then pulled away, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as her body shook and trembled with the ebbing tide of her orgasm. She was beautiful – wild and untamed, glowing in the dim light of the Kellidian cell. This was how he would picture her always; he would never forget this moment as long as he lived. The almost dreamlike realisation that this was Kathryn, clutching him as she climaxed, was too much. The heat of her, the pressure and the feel of her body thrusting against his were all too much and, as she slumped onto his chest and rasped, “I love you,” he came.

His eyes opened wide as a rumbling groan punctuated the quiet rustle of their clothing and holding her hips, he pressed hard against her. The spreading warmth of his spend seeped through their clothes.

Kathryn was kissing his neck, mumbling quiet words of love as he began to relax, his hands loosening their hold and stroking over her back and buttocks. Being able to touch one another freely was a delight and an honour that neither had thought would ever be realised. It was wonderful.

Cupping the side of her face, Chakotay tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. “That was incredible.”

Kathryn pressed her cheek into his hand and smiled. “Pretty amazing, huh? Although I’m not surprised, we’re damned good at most things we do together.”

Chakotay kissed her. It was a gentle but hungry kiss and a taste of things to come. Kathryn responded readily, but he softened his mouth and eased away. “We should get some sleep.”

“I need to tidy up a little.” Kathryn glanced down at her uniform. Apart from the grime of the dungeon, she was looking a little more dishevelled than usual. She nodded towards Chakotay with a smile. “You might want to powder your nose too.”

Standing, Chakotay shrugged off his jacket, pulled his tee and tank over his head and handed Kathryn his tank. She grinned broadly and raised her brows at his naked chest.

He shook his finger at her and admonished. “Mind on the job, Captain.” She opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand. “Don’t even think about it. We need sleep.”

“Who’s the boss here?”

“Is there ever any doubt about that, my captain?”

Tossing the tank to Chakotay, she ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m just going to visit the facilities. Where’s your bucket?”

Chakotay pointed towards the darkened corner of the cell, and tearing a piece of material from the tank, passed it to Kathryn. She shook her head and gave him a lop-sided smile. “Thanks. You think of everything.”

“My job.”

She threw a smile over her shoulder as she walked into the dark.

While she was occupied, Chakotay cleaned himself up and redressed in his tee and jacket. When Kathryn returned, he used the ‘facilities’ and then they both made themselves comfortable, huddled together, leaning against the wall.

“Can you sleep?” Chakotay was running his hand up and down Kathryn’s arm again.

“I doubt it, but I might just close my eyes and rest.”

“We should try. In a few hours we have a government to overthrow and evil aliens to destroy.”

“All in a day’s work for Voyager and her intrepid crew. Speaking of which, I wonder how Tuvok is managing. He will be frantic, in his own Vulcan way.”

Chakotay huffed a laugh at the thought but knew what she said was true. “You’re right. He doesn’t cope well when you’re in danger.”

Kathryn looked up at him. “You think I don’t know that he worries about me almost as much as you do? It brings out the mother hen in him. He’s known me for a long time and is loyal to a fault. He’s also aware of the sort of trouble I can get myself into and, although he’d never show it, he’d be concerned.” She shifted impatiently.

Kissing her head, Chakotay nodded. “I know he loves you and I think that’s why he and I have never gotten along. It’s not jealousy as such, more like a father who is wary of his daughter’s suitors. He’s known for a long time how I feel about you, and it wouldn’t matter who I was, I would never be good enough.”

Kathryn sat up slightly and looked at him. “You know, I never thought of it like that; you might have a point. In which case, I hope he keeps his head and doesn’t do anything stupid. It’s amazing how, when really pushed Vulcans can twist that logic to very cleverly suit their needs.” She frowned. “I hate not knowing what’s going on. Let’s hope Kurros and the Think Tank isn’t giving him too much trouble.”

“We’ll find out soon enough. We really should see if we can get some rest.”

With a yawn, Kathryn nodded. “You’re right. Strangely, now I’m tired.”

“Good.” He tucked her closer to his side. “We’ve got a couple of hours before Caleil is due back.”

Taking a deep breath, Kathryn closed her eyes and despite her assertion that she wouldn’t be able to settle, she was asleep almost before she could finish the thought. Chakotay dozed off soon after.

It seemed as if it they’d only just shut their eyes when they were awoken by a soft voice and gentle prodding from Caleil. “Kathryn, Chakotay, it’s time to go.”

They were awake and alert within seconds.

Kathryn jumped to her feet and brushed the dirt from her uniform as best she could. “What time is it?”

“Just before three in the morning.”

Kathryn muttered under her breath. “The witching hour.”

Both Chakotay and Caleil looked at her. She shrugged. “Just something my Aunt Martha used to say. Ancient superstitions…” They both looked at her blankly and she shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

As Caleil turned back to rummage through the things he’d brought with him, Chakotay looked at Kathryn and frowned. She touched his cheek and gave him an encouraging smile. “It’ll be all right.”

He nodded slowly and taking her hand, kissed her fingers.

Caleil turned back towards them and handed them each a small bundle. “It’s the quietest time now and I have weapons and clothing. You will need to disguise yourselves. Your uniforms are much too distinctive.”

They took the clothing and stepping into the shadows, donned the disguises. Pinning their combadges under their loose over jackets, they then stowed their tattered uniforms in a crevice out of sight.

“Here, Kathryn, Chakotay.” Caleil handed both a sachet of water, which they downed quickly, followed by a handful of dried fruits and some biscuits. They each chose a couple of weapons from the pile Caleil had gathered. He showed them both how to use them but as always, it amazed Kathryn how uniform implements of destruction were throughout the galaxy.

Slinging a rifle like weapon over her shoulder, and holstering a hand phaser, Kathryn looked at her companions. “Are we ready?” Both nodded and she inclined her head. “Let’s do it. Caleil lead the way.”

They moved through the tunnels and passageways quickly and quietly, climbing all the way. They finally stopped and Caleil tapped on the wall; a timber panel sprung open in front of them. They were still hidden by a large tapestry but Caleil peered around the corner and then gave them the all clear. With his voice barely a whisper, Caleil explained. “This is my chamber. It is high in the west tower. You should be able to contact your ship from here.”

Kathryn tapped her combadge. “Janeway to Voyager.”

_“Tuvok here Captain. I am pleased to hear your voice. Are you and the Commander unharmed?”_

She couldn’t help looking at Chakotay and smiling. “The Commander and I are fine, although still in danger. We have three to beam up.”

There was a moment’s hesitation. _“I am afraid, Captain that transporters are not operational. We have had repeated confrontations with the Think Tank ship and according to Ms Torres, it will be several hours before the system is repaired_.”

Kathryn should have guessed that it wouldn’t be this easy. “How is the ship holding up, Tuvok?”

_“We are managing, Captain. I will dispatch a shuttle to rendezvous with you, although manoeuvring a small vessel past the Think Tank will be difficult. I will contact you when we have found a way.”_

“Kathryn, excuse me for interrupting, but there may be another way.” Caleil stepped towards her.

“Just a moment, Tuvok. We have someone here who might be able to help. What do you have in mind, Caleil?”

“There is a large shuttle bay on top of the east wing and if you are able to fly one of the vessels, we could steal one and take it back to your ship.”

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at one another and nodded. “Sounds like our best option. Can you show us the way?”

Caleil grinned. “Follow me.”

“Did you hear that, Tuvok?”

_“Aye, Captain. We will await your arrival.”_

Without another word, they disappeared through the timber panel and back into the rabbit’s warren of tunnels and passageways. It took them over an hour to negotiate their way to the east wing, but once there, they were almost home free. _Almost_ being the operative word. Unfortunately, there was no other way to get to the shuttles other than to come out into the open. They had to make their way across the launch pad without being detected. Close to twenty shuttles were housed in the large bay and although it was very early in the morning, there were maintenance crews milling about. It wasn’t going to be easy. They’d decided on which shuttle to take. It wasn’t necessarily the closest to them but it was the best positioned in regard to the bay doors and open space. The bay doors were automatically triggered once the shuttle engine was engaged and to avoid hovering while the doors opened they’d chosen a shuttle that was the perfect distance from the external doors. It was a risk, as always, but that seemed to be another constant in their lives.

Keeping low, darting from shuttle to shuttle and hiding behind nacelles and cargo containers, they made it to their shuttle without being detected. Caleil was busy entering the code to open the shuttle hatch when there was a yell from one of the workers.

Kathryn and Chakotay levelled their weapons and swung around to cover Caleil. The hiss and whine of phaser fire filled the air. They were being fired at from the upper gangway. Kathryn aimed and fired several blasts. She hit one guard and winged a second. Chakotay took out both shooters on the other side, but there were more guards gathering. If they couldn’t get into the shuttle soon they’d be outgunned and it would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

Glancing over her shoulder at Caleil, the boy turned to her with wide terrified eyes. She moved closer to him. It was easy to forget that he was still so young.

He yelled over the sound of weapon’s fire. “I’ve almost got it Kathryn. Just one more sequence.”

“Excellent.”

“There, done.”

The hatch hissed open and backing towards the opening, Kathryn tried to push Caleil inside. He jagged to a stop and she turned towards him. Following his gaze, she looked up. There was the sneering faced prison guard on the roof of the shuttle holding a weapon pointed at her.

It all happened so quickly that Kathryn wasn’t sure of the turn of events until the doors of the shuttle closed and she was cradling the bleeding body of Caleil in her arms.

She’d seen the guard pull the trigger and had blinked waiting for the hot crush of pain but in another brave and foolish move, Caleil pushed her out of the line of fire, shoving her through the open hatchway. The blast hit him in his chest, propelling him through the doors after her. Chakotay swung around and fired at the grinning guard on the roof, hitting him in the leg. It was enough to knock him off the top of the shuttle to land in a crumpled heap at Chakotay’s feet.

Leaping through the hatch, Chakotay slammed his hand on the door mechanism, firing blindly out of the open shuttle until the hatch closed.

With Caleil gasping in her arms, Kathryn stared in shocked silence at Chakotay. Time seemed to slow for a heartbeat or two and then it moved into fast forward. The noise was horrendous and Kathryn yelled. “Go, Chakotay. Get us out of here. I’ll do what I can for him.”

Phaser and weapon’s blasts were ricocheting off the hull of the shuttle and it wouldn’t be long before the guards hit something vital or decided to use a more powerful weapon, so with one last look at the boy, Chakotay jumped into the pilot’s seat and fired up the engines. Just as Caleil had said, the bay doors began to open and Chakotay set the shuttle in motion, heading at break-neck pace towards the opening doors. With what seemed like only inches to spare they cleared the shuttle bay doors and found themselves in the open, speeding over the peaceful Kellidian landscape. Adjusting their trajectory, Chakotay aimed the shuttle towards space. Their hope was that they could be well out of range by the time the Kellidian’s scrambled the rest of the shuttles to pursue them.

Kathryn laid Caleil on the floor and pulling off the over-garment she wadded the soft fabric to press against the bleeding wound on the boy’s chest. He’d lost a lot of blood and looked deathly pale. She could hear Chakotay contacting Voyager and informing Tuvok and the Doctor to prepare for a patient.

Chakotay called from the cockpit. “Three minutes, Kathryn. I’ve got Voyager on visual.”

She gently stroked the sticky strands of dark hair away from Caleil’s forehead and spoke softly. “We’re almost there, Caleil. Hold on, hold on.”

There was a jolt and Chakotay called out. “Brace yourself; the Think Tank ship is firing on us. Voyager is returning fire, but it’s going to be a rough ride.”

Kathryn wrapped her arms around the boy to stop him from being jostled and tossed about the shuttle. Her thoughts were suddenly consumed with the burning need for revenge and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on Kurros.

Caleil’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Kathryn. “Mamma?”

Oh God! Her voice hitched. “No, Caleil, its Kathryn. Hang on, sweetheart. We’re almost there.” Holding him tightly, her hand pressed firmly into the wound, she called over her shoulder. “Hurry, Chakotay.” She could feel the life ebbing from the small body in her arms and she was powerless to do anything about it. Tears started to slide down her cheeks and for once, she didn’t care.

Leaning close she whispered in his ear. “Don’t you dare die on me, young man. You hold on, do you hear me. You’re not to give up. You’ve got a planet to rule and your whole life ahead of you. Are you listening to me?”

The brown eyes opened again and a small smile tugged at one side of his mouth. “Did we… beat them?”

“You did. You were very brave and you beat them.”

He tried to shake his head, but didn’t have the strength. “Team…remember.”

“Yes, we’re a team.”

Caleil smiled, his eyes fluttered shut and his body slumped in Kathryn’s arms. She yelled. “Chakotay!!”

The shuttle shuddered and lurched under the weapon’s fire. Chakotay wove his way, as best he could, through the explosions, but they were outgunned. A solid hit threw Kathryn, with Caleil in her arms, against the bulkhead and plasma began to spew from one of the conduits on the other side of the shuttle.

“You bastards!” Chakotay bellowed from the cockpit. “Kathryn we’ve lost thruster control and navigation. We’re flying blind and we can’t gain speed.” He turned to her, his eyes filled with sadness. So close, but so far.

_“Tuvok to Janeway.”_

“Tuvok, we can’t make it. The Think Tank has taken out our navigation, thrusters and attitude control.”

His cool calm voice cut through the mayhem. _“We have been monitoring your progress, Captain and Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Ayala have launched two shuttles to bring you in. They are without transporters also, but they will attach tractor beams to your shuttle and tow you in. Disengage engines on my mark and brace yourselves.”_

Holding tight to Caleil, Kathryn waited.

_“Cut engines, Commander.”_

“Engines disengaged.”

There was eerie silence and then a jolt as the tractor beams captured the vessel in their grip. Voyager had positioned itself between them and the Think Tank ship, and although there was still the odd jolt from the weapons fire, within a minute, Kathryn felt a comforting thud as the shuttle touched down in Voyager’s shuttle bay. In the same instant, Chakotay leapt past her and slammed his hand on the hatch opening mechanism. It seemed to take forever to open but the welcome face of the Doctor was there waiting for them. He knelt at Caleil’s side and began to work on the boy. His brow furrowed.

“Doctor?” Kathryn’s voice wavered.

He looked up, his eyes sad. “I’m sorry Captain, but there is little I can do. I know nothing of his physiology. I’ve stopped the bleeding but he’s in a critical condition.” He didn’t miss the look in her eyes. “But I’ll do what I can.”

“Save him, Doctor. That’s an order.”

“Captain, I…”

Kathryn glared at the EMH and he nodded solemnly. “We need to get him to sickbay now.”

Chakotay scooped Caleil into his arms and after a quick look at Kathryn, took off at a run towards the turbo lifts. Kathryn stood slowly, her clothing soaked in the boy’s blood and she stared at it for a long moment. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked up to find Tuvok waiting for her. He held out his hand to help her out of the shuttle and she gratefully accepted his assistance, all of a sudden, she felt drained and almost dead on her feet. Taking a deep breath, she stepped down, but held his hand for a heartbeat longer than necessary. It was calming and reassuring to be in his presence.

He didn’t acknowledge the moment except for a slight dip of his head. Then he was all business. “The Think Tank ship has ceased firing and there has been no word from the planet yet regarding your escape. I will escort you to your quarters and give you a report as we walk.”

“I’m going straight to sickbay.”

“Captain, may I suggest that you change your clothing? You will be more comfortable. The Doctor will be operating on the boy for some time and we can check on his progress from your quarters.”

For a split second, Kathryn was tempted to ignore his advice but then complied. “Than you, Tuvok. That makes a good deal of sense.” She was once again grateful for the reassuring logic of her Vulcan friend. It allowed her to centre herself and prioritise. He was a wise man.

By the time they arrived on deck three, Tuvok had filled her in on the arrival of Kurros and the Think Tank ship and the alien’s seemingly altruistic offer to negotiate with the Kellidians on Voyager’s behalf for the command team’s safe return. Seven of Nine’s presence on the Think Tank ship had been demanded as recompense for their trouble. Tuvok had of course refused their offer.

Kathryn snorted. “He must think we’re stupid to fall for that one again. For very smart people, they don’t seem to learn from their mistakes.”

“Their inability to think outside the paradigm of their own experiences is their greatest weakness.”

“You may be right, but that doesn’t help us at this point. Are the engines on line yet?”

They entered her quarters and she moved to her bedroom door, turning towards him she waited for an answer.

“Lieutenant Torres latest estimate is less than one hour until the engines are at full capacity; the transporters are also under repair.”

Kathryn gave him a curt nod. “I won’t be long.” Grabbing a clean uniform and underwear from the closet, she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She peeled off her bloodied clothes and shoved them in the recycler without looking at them. Two minutes in the sonic shower erased all traces of Caleil’s blood and the remnants of her stay on Kellidia from her body.

Their time on the planet was already taking on a dreamlike quality that most traumatic events tended to do, once one was distanced from the situation. She stepped out of the shower and, feeling slightly dazed, grabbed her clean uniform and dressed. In less than ten minutes, she was standing with Tuvok in her living room, immaculately kitted out, not a hair out of place.

As much as she dreaded knowing, she took a deep breath and tapped her combadge. “Janeway to sickbay.”

“The Doctor here, Captain. Before you ask, our patient is still with us, but only just. For all intents and purposes he shouldn’t be. He is a tenacious individual.”

“He certainly is, and a courageous one. Thank you, Doctor. I’m on my way, keep up the good work.”

“I shall Captain but… be prepared…”

Kathryn looked up at Tuvok, and swallowed past the tight fist of anguish that gripped her throat. “He is a very brave young man. If it wasn’t for him neither the Commander nor I would have survived. He saved both our lives.”

“Then we have much to thank him for.”

With her eyes burning with unshed tears, Kathryn moved to the door. “The bridge is still yours, Tuvok. I’ll be in sickbay.”

The door slid open on her approach but she stopped with a jolt. Seven of Nine was standing there, her hand raised to the chime.

“Seven?!”

“Captain. I am pleased that you are returned unharmed. I wished to speak with you.”

Kathryn tried not to appear impatient but she didn’t have time for one of Seven’s convoluted conversations. “I’m on my way to sickbay, can you tell me on the way?”

“That was also my destination, Captain. The boy is still alive?”

Kathryn nodded as they headed towards the turbo lift. “Yes, but only just. He was badly injured and we have very limited information about his species. The doctor is doing his best but….” Kathryn couldn’t bring herself to articulate what seemed to be the inevitable outcome.

“I see.”

Kathryn wondered if Seven did ‘see’, but there wasn’t time to explain. Trying to think of something that would help save the young king, Kathryn mused to herself as she paced the turbolift. “We can’t return him to his planet for medical care; they would kill him on sight. We don’t have many options.” It briefly occurred to her that they could contact Kurros and ask for his help, but discounted that idea almost immediately. She wondered if Seven was aware that she was again the meat in this ghastly interspecies sandwich. Kathryn hoped not. Seven had a unique way of looking at things and there was no telling what she might do.

“Captain, I may have a solution.”

Kathryn’s head snapped around to look at the young woman at her side, waiting for her to elaborate. “Don’t keep it a secret, Seven.”

“It was not ever a secret, Captain. It is only that I have not yet had an opportunity to pass on the information. I was reminded of the situation we experienced with Mr Neelix when my modified nanoprobes were used to assist in his reactivation. I am certain we can achieve a similar result with the young king.”

Kathryn stared at Seven, it was something she should have thought of and berated herself for not thinking of it sooner. “Have you spoken to the Doctor about this yet?”

“No, I wished to discuss it with you first.”

The turbo lift opened on deck five and Kathryn took off at a jog, gesturing for Seven to follow. “Come on. We have to hurry.” As they rushed along the corridor, Kathryn tapped her combadge. “Doctor, prepare to extract some nanoprobes from Seven of Nine.” Kathryn glanced at the blonde woman beside her. “She’s convinced that they’ll be able to help Caleil.”

_“Of course. I’ll be ready, Captain.”_

Ten seconds later Kathryn and Seven burst through the sickbay doors. Kathryn looked around. “Doctor?”

“Over here, Captain. Seven, we haven’t got a moment to lose. He’s failing rapidly.”

As the Doctor whisked Seven to the other side of the bay, Kathryn came to a stop and stared at the small figure lying on the nearest biobed. Chakotay was by Caleil’s side, holding his hand and speaking to him quietly.

He was also back in uniform and looked up sadly to meet Kathryn’s eyes. Without a word, she moved to the opposite side of the bed. Leaning over the boy’s small body, she stroked his cheek and clasped his free hand. She was shattered. How could it have come to this? Drarsis’ greed and Kurros’ selfish pride were to blame and she would see to it personally that they both paid for what they’d done. She stared down at Caleil and swept that unruly lock of dark hair from his forehead. He was only a child for pity’s sake and he’d already borne too much pain for one so young. He’d lost his family and his home; it was criminal to think that he would lose his life as well.

Chakotay moved around the bed to stand beside her and she appreciated his attempt to comfort her.

They now had their backs towards the office and sickbay entrance and, taking her hand, Chakotay held it securely in his and spoke quietly so that the Doctor and Seven couldn’t hear. “Are you all right?”

Her eyes sparked with fire, meeting his and she whispered harshly. “No, I’m not all right. This should never have happened. For God’s sake, Chakotay, he’s only a child. What is it about this quadrant that allows this sort of thing to happen? It was easy to forget down there that he was just a boy, but look at him. He’s so young; too young for what he’s had to endure. Damn those bastards. It’s wrong and there’s no way you can convince me otherwise.”

Chakotay met her gaze squarely, trying to instil a sense of calm. “I wouldn’t dream of trying. I agree and we _will_ do something about it.”

Kathryn stared at Chakotay and saw a rare flash of anger cross his face. His distress equalled hers and she laid her other hand over his and squeezed. “He mentioned his father’s allies. That was his plan. To escape and rally them to retake the throne.”

“In that case, we have to contact them; irrespective of the outcome for Caleil. We owe him a great deal.”

Kathryn had to bite back an expletive. “Yes, but that’s all well and good, but what do we do about Kurros? He won’t be so easily fooled this time and he’s not likely to allow us anywhere near the planet. Again, we’re caught between a rock and a hard place. Have you got any ideas?”

Chakotay gave his head a decisive shake. “No, not at the moment but I think we need to tackle one problem at a time. Caleil is our first priority and then we deal with the Think Tank and Drarsis. Neither of them are going anywhere.”

Kathryn nodded and looked down at the pale, pinched face of her young friend, then glanced up at the readouts. They were slowing. His dear little heart was failing. The massive blood loss and shock, combined with the lack of adequate nutrition over the past several weeks were too much for his small body to cope with. Gripping his hand, desperate to infuse some of her strength, Kathryn leaned close to his ear, not caring who overheard. “Caleil, sweetheart you have to hang on, you have to fight. We’re going to make you better, but I need you to help us. Please, please you have to try very hard to stay with us. We need you… we’re a team, remember and we can’t do this without you.”

Chakotay laid his hand on Kathryn’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing comfortingly back and forth. She looked towards him, her eyes fearful. There was a noise from behind them and Kathryn turned to find Seven watching them intently. Her puzzled blue eyes flicked to the young boy and then to Chakotay’s hand where it rested on Kathryn’s shoulder. He pulled it away immediately and Kathryn swiped at her eyes to brush away the tears.

Seven frowned, a little perturbed to see her usually controlled captain so distressed and the Commander’s intimate touch. She made a note to ask the Doctor about it later. She addressed them both. “The Doctor is almost ready, and we should know almost instantly if the procedure will be successful or not.”

Kathryn nodded, “Thank you, Seven. I appreciate what you’ve done.” and turning back to Caleil, gently touched his cheek again. All of a sudden, the alarms began to ring on the biobed. Kathryn called out. “Doctor!” Caleil’s life signs had dropped to almost zero.

“I am right here, Captain.” She and Chakotay stepped back as he rushed to Caleil’s side and injected the nanoprobes. He then scrutinised the readouts then gave orders. “I need some Cordrazine and the cortical stimulator.”

Kathryn passed him the hypo as Chakotay grabbed the stimulator. The Doctor placed it on the boy’s forehead but the hiss of the hypo was lost in the sound of the blaring alarms. Standing at the console, Kathryn monitored Caleil’s life signs while the Doctor worked frantically to resuscitate him. “Begin direct synaptic stimulation.”

Kathryn concentrated on the console readouts. “Beginning at ten millijoules. Twelve… increasing to… There’s some mid brain activity and I have a faint heartbeat.” She looked up at the Doctor hopefully.

“Another dose of Cordrazine and some Inaprovaline.” The Doctor administered the hypos and they collectively held their breaths and waited. It seemed to take forever but the alarms quieted at last and the rapid but steady thud of a heartbeat filled the silence of sickbay. Kathryn’s shoulders sagged in relief.

The Doctor checked the readings and nodded his approval. “It appears that the nanoprobes are doing their work. Our young regent is made of sturdy stuff and I will tentatively prognose, allowing for unforeseen complications of course, that he will survive.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Kathryn turned to Seven. “And you too, Seven. Well done both of you.”

The Doctor puffed up and smiled. “Yes, well, I do my best.” He took one more look at the readouts and nodded happily, then turned to Kathryn. “Now that this young man is stable and while I have you here, Captain, I’d like to have a look at both you and the Commander. You, no doubt, have injuries that require my attention.”

“I’m fine, Doctor.” She didn’t want to be dragged away from Caleil’s bedside just yet. Her heart was still pounding and her hands shaking.

“Let me be the judge of that, Captain. Would you take a seat, please?” He tried to usher her towards one of the vacant biobeds but she refused to move.

“I’m fi…”

Chakotay caught her eye and spoke quietly. “Kathryn.”

Blowing out an irritated puff of breath, she surrendered but didn’t move from Caleil’s side. “All right, Doctor, but look at the Commander first. He was severely injured. His right shoulder.” She gave Chakotay a look that spoke volumes. If he was going to make her endure the Doctor’s ministrations, she wasn’t going to do it alone. Chakotay shrugged and hoisted himself up on the edge of the biobed trying not to look too pleased with himself. He shrugged off his jacket, tee and tank and sat there waiting.

As the Doctor left the room to gather his implements, Kathryn tugged the cover over Caleil’s chest and swept that stubborn curl from his forehead again, then moved to sit on the biobed opposite her first officer.

She quirked her brow at him, her eyes drifting over his bare chest, and muttered. “Satisfied?”

Chakotay’s eyes sparked and he smiled. With a shake of his head and licking his lips, he whispered quietly. “Nowhere near.”

Kathryn glared at him but couldn’t help a small smile from softening her features, but it disappeared when the Doctor arrived to inspect Chakotay’s shoulder.

He ummed and ahhed then looked up at Kathryn. “I have to commend you on your work here Captain. You did an excellent job of repairing this.”

“I can’t take all the credit. Someone down there did the major repairs.” Kathryn’s eyes met Chakotay’s and her voice dropped an octave as she revisited the nightmare of their ordeal on Kellidia. “I was sure the Commander was dead.” She swallowed. “I woke up alone in the dungeon some hours after we’d been attacked. The last time I’d seen him was just before I lost consciousness. His shoulder had been blown apart by a weapon’s blast from behind.” She dragged her eyes away from Chakotay and looked at the Doctor. Her voice was stronger, but it still wavered slightly. “One of their physicians must have repaired the major damage. I merely healed the surface wounds. It was infected but that seems to have resolved.”

The Doctor frowned as he watched her then nodded but thankfully didn’t ask her for more information. He healed the remaining abrasions and ran the osteo regenerator over Chakotay’s collarbone one more time. Chakotay was given a clean bill of health but, before he could slide off the biobed, the Doctor pressed a hypo against his neck. “That was an antibiotic and something to help with replacing the blood you’ve lost. I am tempted to give you a sedative, but I know it will be of little use. Captain?”

“Don’t even think about it Doctor.”

The Doctor threw his arms up in surrender. “I value my matrix far too much to even think of offering you a sedative. I am insistent but not suicidal.” He was running the scanner over Kathryn and frowning. “Captain, why didn’t you mention your head injury? You have a concussion that should have been seen to before now.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “You were rather busy, Doctor and I’m fine. We took care of it and it hasn’t been a problem.”

“The soft tissue damage to your scalp has been healed, but not the underlying brain injury. I suppose you don’t have a headache.”

“A slight one, but …”

“Yes, I know, _you’re fine_.” With that, he swung around, picked up a hypo and injected it before Kathryn could ask what it was. “Before you remove my limbs that was merely a pain killer and something to reduce the cerebral swelling. Now let’s have a look at your shoulder.”

“Shoulder? Kathryn?” Chakotay took a step closer to her, his brow furrowed with concern.

“Chakotay it’s nothing. A dislocation and I fixed it as soon as I was conscious. I’d forgotten all about it.”

He frowned as the Doctor reeled off her injuries. “A torn rotator cuff, an avulsion of the periosteal sleeve and a hairline fracture of the greater tubercle.”

Kathryn glared at him. “It feels _fine._ ”

The Doctor nodded. “I’m sure it does when compared with the dislocation, but never fear, all will be fixed in a matter of minutes.” With that, he hummed as he ran the regenerator over her shoulder.

Chakotay was still frowning and Kathryn gave him a peevish look. “Am I finished, Doctor?” She was impatient to get on with things. There was Kurros and the Think Tank hovering close by and Drarsis and his cronies to deal with. Now that Caleil was on the mend, they had to come up with some sort of plan to rid themselves of both problems and if things worked out for the best, reinstate Caleil to his rightful place as leader of the Kellidians. She was beginning to fidget and the Doctor gruffly gave her the all clear.

He lifted his hands away from her as she hopped down from the biobed. “There you are, Captain. As good as new.”

Kathryn moved her shoulder and grudgingly accepted that it did feel better. “Thank you, Doctor.” She turned to Chakotay. “The Bridge, Commander.”

Before she left, she passed by Caleil’s bed, checked the readings and straightening the covers. She turned to the Doctor but he forestalled her.

Holding up his hand, he reassured her. “Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll keep a close eye on him and if there are any changes you will be the first to know.”

She gave him a brisk nod and without a word, strode out of sickbay.

Chakotay gave the Doctor a look and the EMH shrugged. Words were not necessary and with a quick, “Thank you, Doctor.” Chakotay spun on his heel and followed Kathryn. God help Drarsis and his sidekicks, not to mention Kurros. They would all no doubt rue the day that they ‘sleighted’ Kathryn Janeway. It was his and Tuvok’s job now to make sure that whatever plan she devised, she came out of it in one piece. Since their time together in the dungeons, she seemed more her old self, but Chakotay wasn’t naïve enough to think that they were out of the woods just yet and he had too much invested in this now to let her throw it all away. Avenging Caleil and making the likes of Kurros and Drarsis pay for their crimes were honourable pursuits, but there was a lot at stake and it would be his responsibility to see that they _all_ came out of this whole and happy – not such an easy undertaking. He jogged up the corridor to catch up with Kathryn just before she stepped into the lift.

“Bridge.” Kathryn turned to Chakotay. “Gather the senior staff, we have some work to do to try and find a way past the Think Tank and I want people’s opinions on what we should do on Kellidia.”

Chakotay nodded. “Yes, Captain.”

She turned and looked at him strangely. “Chakotay, is something wrong?”

He smiled. “I have some things I wish to discuss with you regarding the mission.”

Cocking her head to the side, she tried to read his thoughts. “I promise…”

She really didn’t need to elaborate. It seemed she could read his thoughts equally as efficiently as he could read hers. He picked up her hand and studied it for a moment, then kissed her palm. “I love you, Kathryn….”

“Computer, halt lift.” Without hesitation, Kathryn stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. “Chakotay, I love you too and I don’t want anything to happen to either of us. I’ve got a hell of a lot to live for and I don’t want to jeopardise that for anything, but I have a responsibility to this crew, this ship and now to that boy lying in our sickbay. You understand don’t you?”

“Of course I do and I’m with you all the way… It’s just that I can’t help worrying about you. I always have, and …” He shrugged.

Kathryn chuckled. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, it’s just that it seems the universe keeps putting hurdles in our way but we’ll get through this and start our new life.” She squeezed his hand. “Come on. We’ve work to do. Computer, resume lift.” A moment later, the lift opened on the Bridge and they both stepped out. She tossed over her shoulder quietly. “I promise not to get shot, okay?”

Chakotay nodded, her flippant attitude doing nothing to ease the ominous knot of dread in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath and tried to quash his fears.

“Captain and Commander, it’s good to have you back.”

“Thank you, Harry. Tuvok, any change with our friends.”

“No Captain. The Think Tank ship is maintaining its orbit. It has not retreated to subspace although they must be aware of your escape.”

“They’re feeling bold. Pride goeth before a fall. There must be a way of using that against them, although, I’m surprised. I would have thought that they’d have learned their lesson.”

“Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.” Tom swung around from his console to emphasise his point.

“True, Mr Paris, but we’re not going to defeat them by throwing pithy sayings at them. Ideas people, has anyone got any ideas?”

“We could try what we did last time and pretend to give them Seven, then use her cortical implants as a carrier wave to disrupt their telepathic communications.”

Kathryn shook her head. “No, that’s too risky. I don’t want Seven anywhere near Kurros especially since we don’t have the Hazari here to back us up. We have to find another way.” Kathryn began pacing back and forth across the command deck.

Everyone watched as she strode towards the science station and then spun around and headed back towards the engineering console. She was tapping her forehead as she paced, trying to think of a way of besting Kurros. Suddenly she stopped. “Caleil’s father’s allies.” She turned to Chakotay. “If we can find the real Amom’s supporters, then perhaps we can launch a multi pronged attack. As soon as Caleil is awake, we’ll see if he knows where we can find these supporters. If we can return to the planet, organise a counter-coup to oust Drarsis and his cronies, it would deprive Kurros of his partner in crime and leave him vulnerable.”

“That is a lot of ‘ifs’, Captain.”

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Chakotay. “I know, but it’s the only option I can see open to us at the moment. Our weapons are not powerful enough to destroy the Think Tank ship and we can’t leave here without dealing with Drarsis, we owe Caleil and the Kellidians. If we can undermine Kurros in the process, then so much the better; he might think twice about doing something like this in the future.” Kathryn sat in her command chair for a moment, but not able to sit still, she pivoted to her feet again. “Commander, I would like all the senior staff in the briefing room in ten minutes. We’ll work out the finer points of our ‘coup d’état’.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“You have the bridge.” Without a backward glance, she strode past Tactical and through the doors of her ready room.

Chakotay looked up to meet Tuvok’s gaze. Wordless communication passed between the two and Chakotay stood following his errant Captain, nodding to the Vulcan as he passed. “You have the bridge.”

The doors swished open before his finger touched the chime and he couldn’t help smiling grimly as he stepped through the doors.

Kathryn was leaning against the desk, her arms crossed, determination written on her features. “Please don’t say it, Chakotay. I know it’s dangerous, but it’s the only way I can see clear to do what needs to be done – without putting Seven or Voyager in even graver danger. We owe it to Caleil to do something. You agreed with that.”

“Of course I agreed, but I would prefer it if you stayed on board. Tuvok and I can lead the away team to the surface and deal with Drarsis. The mission would be better served if you were here.”

“I don’t see how. You and I are the only ones familiar with Drarsis and the castle. I’m not going to argue with you Chakotay; I’m going on this mission.” She took a step towards him. “Things may be different between us now, but I am still the captain, in here and out there,” she gestured towards the bridge. “And I still give the orders.” Steely blue eyes met dark brooding ones and they momentarily waged battle. Then Kathryn whispered. “I have to do this. I know you understand.”

Reluctantly, Chakotay nodded but rested his hand on the side of her face. “I’ll be right by your side.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing this without you. In fact, get together an away team; one predominantly made up of ex-Maquis. I think we’re going to need that sort of expertise on this mission.”

Chakotay took a step back and nodded. “I know exactly who we need.”

Kathryn smiled. “I thought you would.” She turned and moved behind her desk and Chakotay took that as a dismissal.

He moved towards the doors. “I’ll get back to the bridge and see you in the briefing room in five minutes.”

Nodding distractedly, Kathryn took her seat. It wasn’t until she heard the doors swish open that she realised he was leaving. “Chakotay.”

He looked back towards her.

“Thank you.”

His face broke into a warm dimpled smile. Their eyes spoke what they couldn’t say aloud and then he spun around and left the room.

Kathryn blew a long breath through pursed lips and slumped back in her chair. She knew balancing her personal feelings and the captaincy would be difficult, but she had hoped that they wouldn’t have to test the boundaries quite so soon. The Delta Quadrant was unrelenting though and she should have known better. Fortunately, Chakotay was equally aware of the pitfalls and together they would do what was necessary to make this work. Their futures and those of the crew rested in the balance. It was no trifling thing, however, for the moment there were more pressing matters at hand. She tapped her combadge. “Janeway to Sickbay.”

_“Sickbay here Captain. I was just about to contact you. I have good news. The nanoprobes seem to have done their job. The boy is out of danger and healing at a very rapid rate. I will keep him sedated for the time being. He needs fluid replacement and nutritional supplements, but I am very pleased with his progress. With some rest, he’ll be as good as new.”_

“That’s wonderful news, Doctor. When will he be awake?”

_“The longer he can remain sedated the better, but in an hour or so he should be ready to regain consciousness.”_

“I will contact you then, unless there are any changes, in which case, I want to hear from you immediately.”

_“Certainly, Captain.”_

“Oh, and Doctor…?”

_“Yes, Captain.”_

“Thank you.”

_“My pleasure, Captain.”_

Kathryn could hear the pride in his voice and imagined him puffing up like a rooster. The thought made her smile but it soon faded as she thought about what she and the crew were about to embark upon – yet another potentially deadly mission. It was what their lives seemed to consist of – lurching from one near disaster to another. Chakotay’s reassuring words aside, she could do without the constant stress, but perhaps having a relationship with Chakotay and the small respite of normality that it afforded, would in some way correct the imbalance. Kathryn closed her eyes and imagined lying quietly in his arms in a few days time, as they talked about the mission and how, yet again, they’d beaten the odds. It was a heart-warming fantasy and one that she would hold close until she could make it real.

_“Chakotay to Janeway.”_

 “Janeway here, Commander.”

_“The senior staff are gathered in the briefing room, Captain.”_

 Her navel gazing had made her late and she jumped to her feet. “I’m on my way, Commander.”

Taking a deep breath, she marched out of the Ready Room, nodding to the relief crew as she crossed the bridge to the Briefing Room.

Chakotay was standing by his chair and the rest of the senior staff were in their places around the table. Kathryn took her seat and Chakotay followed. She turned to him. “Have you picked your team, Commander?”

He nodded. “Yes. Torres, Paris, you’ll be coming with us,” He nodded at the two, and then turned back to Kathryn. “I’ve also informed, Ayala, Dalby, Henley and Yosa to be ready to leave within the next few hours.”

“Good choice, Commander.” Kathryn gave him a brisk nod before turning to the rest of the command staff and giving the Doctor a brief smile. “The Doctor has just informed me that the young prince is out of danger and should be awake within the hour. We will speak to him then and ascertain the whereabouts of his father’s allies and how we go about making contact. B’Elanna, are the engines and transporters online yet.”

“The engines are online Captain and we’re almost there with the transporters. We lost all the phase transition coils. Something in the initial weapons fire from the Think Tank ship fried them but they’ve been replaced and Carey is aligning them now. They should be operational within the hour. We’ve also reconfigured the shields to repel anymore attempts to disable them. We won’t, however be able to beam you directly back into the castle. They have extended the dampening field that you encountered in the dungeons; it now surrounds the entire complex.”

“I didn’t think it would be that easy, but good work, Lieutenant. Is there anyway to hide the fact that the transporters are repaired? I don’t want Kurros to know that they’re functioning.”

B’Elanna frowned and spoke slowly as she analysed the problem and came up with a solution. “It will be difficult, but…” She paused and then looked at Kathryn and began gesticulating. “I could set up a contained particle scattering field. It will mask transporter activity to a point, although if they looked too closely they will detect a slight transport echo. We will have to assume that they’re not going to be looking that closely and won’t be expecting us to be beaming back down to the planet. It’s the best I can do in the short time that we have.”

Kathryn nodded. “That will have to do. Nice work. Harry, keep an eye on that while we’re gone. Also, we need some way of masking our life signs while on the planet. I was thinking of the Hansen’s bio-dampeners… the ones used on the Borg cube. Harry is there any chance that they can be reconfigured?”

Harry nodded. “I’d have to analyse the phase variance of the Think Tank scanners, but I should be able to reconfigure them.”

“I’ll leave that to you then. Seven you can assist, please?”

Seven and Harry nodded in unison.

Kathryn leaned forward and addressed the EMH. “Doctor, I have a mission for you too. I want you to download my holographic template into your program and if Kurros or Drarsis contacts the ship, you are to speak to them in my guise. They are not to know that any of us are missing.”

Seven sat up even straighter. “Captain, we could use the Bridge simulation from the Doctor’s socialisation lessons as a backdrop. I can reconfigure the communications systems. If Kurros or Drarsis contacts Voyager, the Doctor could be beamed to the holodeck and the communications routed there once he was in place. It will appear that the usual complement of bridge officers is on board. This ruse should work to diffuse their suspicions.”

“An excellent idea, Seven. See to it. Commander, I want the away team issued with hand phasers, rifles and plasma charges. We don’t know what we’ll come up against and I want to be ready for anything.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“All right. I think that’s everything. The away team will be briefed half an hour before we beam down. Until Caleil wakes and we know the whereabouts of the Amom’s comrades, we bide our time and get Voyager back in shape. We might have to fight our way out of here yet.” With that, Kathryn stood. “Dismissed everyone.”

The senior staff, minus Chakotay, all filed out of the briefing room and resumed their stations. Kathryn gripped the back of her chair and gave Chakotay a grim smile. “It’s not going to be easy. I just hope that Caleil knows where to find his father’s friends. I don’t think we’ll have a lot of time to search for them and we’ll be on foot. If we begin scanning the planet, Kurros will know we’re up to something and I don’t want to show our hand or put the Kellidians in anymore danger.”

Without saying a word, Chakotay moved over to the replicator. “Two ginger and lemon teas with honey.”

Kathryn frowned. “A coffee would be better.”

He handed her a steaming mug. “Just try it. It’s very soothing and it’s good for you to try new things.”

Smiling, Kathryn gave him a sideways look. “So it seems.” She took a sip and shrugged. “It’s not bad. Not as good as coffee, but tolerable.”

“I’ll take that as a thank you.”

Kathryn gave him an apologetic smile. “Forgive my bad manners. Thank you, Chakotay. I’m just preoccupied.” She leant against the window, cradling her mug in her hands and glanced over her shoulder at the Think Tank ship where it hovered threateningly off their starboard bow. “Do you think we have a hope in hell?”

“Yes.”

She turned towards him and raised her brows. “Just yes?”

Chakotay shrugged and moved next to her, his shoulder touching hers; quietly lending strength and support. Kathryn could have kissed him. Which, after a split second’s thought, she did. A quick kiss to his cheek, which had him turning and smiling at her.

His eyes caressed her, but ever mindful of where they were, he allowed her to set the boundaries, although, he did lean a little closer.

He glanced at the hovering ship then back at Kathryn, before placing his cup on the table. “I think we have an excellent chance of succeeding. We have a top-notch team; the element of surprise on our side and I won’t mention our brilliant, beautiful and intrepid leader.”

Kathryn shoved him gently with her shoulder and grinned. “You’re a smooth talker when you want to be, but knowing that you think we can do this gives me courage. I trust your opinion above all others and I’m determined to settle the score with Drarsis and Kurros but I wouldn’t do this without my first officer.”

“You’re courageous to a fault but I’m right beside you Kathryn, as always. We’re in this together, remember.”

“How could I forget.” Holding her tea in one hand, her eyes drifted down, following her hand as she slid it down his arm and wove her fingers through his. She lifted their clasped hands to her lips and kissed his fingers. “Together. It has a nice ring to it.”

He kissed her forehead gently, his fingers stroking down her cheek. “It certainly does and we have plans remember. I’m keeping you to your proposal.”

Kathryn grinned. “You haven’t forgotten?”

He lifted their joined hands and laid his other hand over hers cocooning it. “That moment and those words are permanently etched in my memory. I’ll never forget as long as I live.”

“Neither will I.”

They hovered close for several heartbeats and then, with mutual smiles, drifted apart. Kathryn’s combadge chirped and with a muttered, “no rest for the wicked…” she tapped it. “Janeway here.”

“Captain, our young patient is waking and I think it would be wise for you and the Commander to be here when he regains consciousness.”

“We’re on our way, Doctor.”

Chakotay made a move towards the door, but Kathryn stopped him. “Chakotay, before we go…” She laid her hand on his chest, caressing him lightly. “I just want to tell you again how much I love you and if this doesn’t go as planned that I’m pleased and proud to have loved you and been loved by you.”

Frowning, Chakotay cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. “This does not end here, Kathryn Janeway. We have a lifetime ahead of us and I want you to promise me that you won’t take any unnecessary risks on this mission. I need you, Kathryn and there is too much to live for now. Okay?”

“I could ask you the same.” She gave him a telling look.

However, he wasn’t going to be intimidated or misdirected and returned a look of his own. His eyes drilled into hers and she eventually capitulated.

“All right, I promise.” Her eyes darted away from his and she moved towards the door calling over her shoulder. “We’d better get down to sickbay before the Doctor tries to soothe poor Caleil with a song and the poor boy has a relapse.”

Chakotay frowned as he watched her go. There was something slightly off kilter with what had just happened. Worry gnawed at him. She was determined to wreak her revenge, come hell or high water and no doubt without concern for her own well-being. He would just have to be extra vigilant.

“Commander?” She was waiting for him.

“Coming.”

Chakotay was tempted to extract another promise from her, but Kathryn spent the time on the way to Sickbay, contacting Engineering about the transporters and speaking to Harry about the bio-dampeners. He had the distinct impression that she knew that he didn’t want to let the subject rest and was avoiding the confrontation. As soon as they reached Sickbay, however, their attention became focussed on Caleil and everything else was forgotten for the moment.

Kathryn hovered at the head of the bed as the Doctor administered a stimulant. The boys eyes began to flutter and Kathryn stroked his forehead gently. “Caleil, it’s time to wake up. You’re going to be all right. Wake up, sweetheart.”

He coughed and his eyes snapped open. He stared at Kathryn, momentarily startled, but her soothing words and touch calmed him almost instantly. Blinking a few times, he smiled up at her and husked. “I’m alive?”

Kathryn grinned broadly. “Oh, yes. Very much so and you’re going to be fine.”

“You’re all right…and Chakotay?”

“We’re fine. Chakotay is here too.” She nodded towards the other side of the bed and Caleil turned slowly and reached for his hand. Kathryn smiled as Chakotay gripped the boy’s slim fingers in his own.

“Is this Voyager?”

Chakotay nodded. “Yes, this is sickbay but as soon as you’re ready, I’ll show you the rest of the ship.”

The boy’s eyes lit up and he looked back at Kathryn. “When can I get up?”

“As soon as I say so.” The EMH moved to the side of the bed and checked Caleil’s vital signs.

“Doctor?” Kathryn was impatient to know how he was.

The EMH turned to Kathryn with a questioning look. “Yes, Captain?”

She could throttle him for being so obtuse. “How is he?”

“Our young prince is doing extremely well and will be able to get up shortly. The nanoprobes have been quite miraculous and he has youth on his side; his recuperative powers are excellent.” He looked down at Caleil. “You will be fighting fit within the hour, young man.”

“Thank you.” Caleil then looked at Kathryn. “I have to get back to Kellidia. I have a promise to keep. Drarsis and his alien counterparts need to be dealt with.” He tried to sit up and after a quick glance and nod from the Doctor, Kathryn helped him up while Chakotay raised the end of the bed.

“We wanted to speak to you about that, Caleil. Do you know where to find your father’s allies? We have an away team standing by to make contact and, if your friends are willing, we’ll help them launch an attack on the castle to remove Drarsis and his men from power.”

“I can show you.”

“Doctor, can you bring a console to the bedside please?”

“No, not on a map. I won’t know how to show you on a map. I will have to come with you to the planet and show you.”

Kathryn shook her head. “No, I’m sorry that is out of the question. You are not well enough.”

The boy’s eyes took on a determined glare and Chakotay stifled a smile. It reminded him very much of someone else he knew.

Caleil swung his legs over the side of the bed to make his point. “The Doctor just said that I would be fighting fit within the hour. Didn’t you Doctor?” He glanced at the EMH who was now looking rather sheepish. “Besides, they would shoot you on sight without me there to stop them. They’re not trusting of strangers.”

Chakotay watched Kathryn as she weighed up the pros and cons of the idea. “That is understandable.” She took a deep breath and locked eyes with Caleil. Both their gazes were like steel until a slow smile softened the boy’s features. Kathryn followed with a gentle smile of her own. “All right. But you must promise me to stay away from the fighting and if it looks like things are becoming unsafe you will allow us to beam you back to the ship. We need you alive and well to take the throne. Do we have a deal?”

Caleil looked towards Chakotay, who gave him a slight nod. The boy turned back to Kathryn and nodded. “All right. Deal.” He slid off the bed and stood for a moment on unsteady feet. He took a deep breath and stood tall. Kathryn had to admit, he wore a regal air when he put his mind to it. He would make a worthy king.

His face broke into a smile. “When can we go?”

“Can he leave, Doctor?”

The Doctor gave a derisive huff. “I don’t know why people are in such a hurry to get out of here. I might just begin to take it personally.” They were all still waiting for his answer. The EMH shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “I doubt I could keep him here if I tried. Yes, he may leave, but I advise you not to stress yourself. The nanoprobes will be in your system for the next twenty-four hours and you will probably experience some tiredness.”

“Thank you, Doctor for all you’ve done for me. I appreciated it greatly.”

“You are most welcome, young man. Just make sure you don’t finish up in here again.”

“I will try my best.” He turned to Kathryn. “Shall we go?”

Her eyes met the smiling face of Chakotay over Caleil’s shoulder and she nodded. “Yes, but you must tell me if you’re feeling ill, all right?”

Caleil nodded and taking a step towards the door, looked back and reached out his hand. “This time you will have to show me the way.”

Grateful that she could give him a measure of support by holding his hand, she nodded to the Doctor and with Chakotay following they left sickbay.

They made their way to the Briefing room and Chakotay summoned the waiting away team. Plans were made for their foray into the Kellidian allies’ territory high in the mountainous tropics several hundred kilometres from the capital. Caleil would take point and make contact using a prearranged signal. It seemed relatively simple, but as they all knew, there were countless ways in which things could go wrong.

The team met in the transporter room fifteen minutes later. All had donned camouflage gear, carried weapons packs and toted phaser rifles. Harry arrived with the bio-dampeners and clamped them on the arm of each member of the away team.

“They have been calibrated specifically for each person and the power cells should be good for at least forty-eight hours. If you are down there for longer, new cells can be beamed down.” He scanned them quickly to check that they were working and gave Kathryn a nod. “According to my tricorder, you’re not here.”

“Excellent. B’Elanna have you briefed Harry on the scattering field?”

“Aye, Captain. Harry’s got it well in hand.”

Harry gestured towards the console. “I’ll be doing the transports.”

“Good. Seven?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Have you and the Doctor rigged the communication system and set up the holodecks?”

“They are ready, as is the Doctor with your template. He has not mastered your body language quite yet, but we will assume that Kurros is not intimately acquainted with the many idiosyncrasies of your mannerisms.” Seven looked perplexed as several snorts and the sound of stifled laughter came from the away team.

Kathryn bit her cheek to stop from smiling and tried to ignore the chortles in the background. “Just ask the Doctor to do his best.” Then mumbled something about “no such thing as idiosyncrasies” under her breath and turned towards the away team. She stepped up onto the platform, hoisted her phaser rifle on her shoulder, placed her hands on her hips and nodded. “Let’s do it. Harry, energise.”

The away team were still trying to hide their laughter when they materialised on the planet. Chakotay whispered in her ear. “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

She gave him a crooked smile. “It was a little tense in there.”

He gave her an admiring smile and shook his head then opening his tricorder, scanned the area.

Caleil moved to her side. “Kathryn, we need to go in that direction, higher up into the mountains.”

Chakotay gestured to the rest of the team to follow and they moved in single file behind Caleil. Kathryn was first in line, Chakotay behind her with B’Elanna, Tom and the rest of the team following. Ayala brought up the rear.

It was rough terrain, the thick tangle of dense underbrush took a good deal of effort to navigate and the high temperatures and choking humidity made it heavy going. The gentle warmth of the lower lying city had given way to a stifling sweltering heat. It was difficult to move quietly when at times they had to phaser their way through the snarled undergrowth. There was also the constant accompaniment of birdcalls and animal noises. None sounded too threatening, but at times, the cacophony grew to ear shattering levels.

Caleil was determined though, and within two hours, he lifted his hand to bring their small band of ‘rebels’ to a halt. He pointed through the dense underbrush to a cave entrance. “I will have to go alone but I will return. Stay here. I won’t be long.”

Kathryn grabbed his arm. “I’ll go with you.”

He shook his head vehemently. “No! You cannot. It would not be safe. I promise that I will be fine, but please, you must wait here until I have explained to Felor and Achdar who you are, and of your plan to help retake the city. They will already know that there are strangers in the forest and if you stray from here they will attack. Please, for you own safety stay here. I will return soon.”

Kathryn pointed to the combadge he was wearing. “If you need help, just tap the badge and we will be able to hear you.”

He smiled. “I won’t need assistance…” Kathryn opened her mouth to speak, Caleil held up his hand. “But if I do, I’ll contact you.”

Satisfied, Kathryn nodded. “Good luck.”

With a wave of his hand, he darted through the undergrowth towards the cave entrance. Kathryn was sorely tempted to follow but a hand on her arm and a whispered, “Let him go, Kathryn.” held her back. That keen sense of protectiveness was hard to control and she found herself having to consciously temper the urge. Caleil had shown time and again that he was resourceful, resilient, not to mention canny as a fox. If anyone could get into the caves and find his people, it was Caleil. Turning towards Chakotay, Kathryn gave him a grim smile and then motioned for everyone to sit. She tried to relax and gather strength but couldn’t help but keep a wary eye on the cave entrance.

A gentle voice broke her concentration. “Kathryn, have this. We don’t know how long it will be before we get a chance for something to eat and drink.”

She reached for the proffered mug. “More ginger and lemon tea?” However, as soon as the aroma hit her she grinned. “Commander, I knew I’d brought you along for a reason.” She reached across and squeezed his arm affectionately. “Thank you.”

“Yes, my invaluable role as the Captain’s coffee flask carrier will go down in Voyager folklore.” He grinned and watched adoringly as she sipped her coffee and savouring the bitter brew with gusto.

Grinning at him, she teased. “Don’t disparage your importance. _This_ could very well mean the difference between winning and losing today. Never underestimate the power of a good cup of Arabica.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Chakotay topped up her mug and turned to find Tom and B’Elanna watching them intently. His eyes darted back to Kathryn to see if she’d noticed their stares, but she was still watching the cave. He glanced back at the pair, ready to face Paris’ gloating grin, but instead Tom gave him a warm smile and a nod. Beside him, B’Elanna beamed and gave Chakotay a discreet thumbs-up sign. He frowned slightly, confused for a moment but then realised that they were being as discreet as the situation allowed and were silently voicing their approval of his and Kathryn’s, obviously, not-so-secret relationship. It seemed that time had moved on and Tom Paris, although still a small thorn in his side, was a different man to what he had been. B’Elanna and Kathryn’s influence and the Delta Quadrant had changed him – for the better. A closer friendship with Tom was perhaps something worth investigating after this mission was over. His eyes met Tom’s again and he smiled, giving a small nod of understanding. It felt good to know that those closest to them approved, although he didn’t know how Kathryn would feel about people being aware. He would find out soon enough, he supposed.

All of a sudden, Kathryn tossed her mug aside and grabbed at Chakotay’s arm. There was movement at the entrance of the cave. Kathryn motioned to the away team to stand slowly as she pulled her phaser from her belt. Caleil emerged from the darkness first and gestured for Kathryn and the team to come forward. As they stepped into the open, several Kellidians moved from the shadows.

Two older gentlemen fronted the group. They were slightly unkempt and dirty, but this was hardly surprising considering they had been living rough for the last several weeks. They still possessed a dignity and presence however and there was fire in their eyes and determination written on their features. These were not a cowered or browbeaten people by any means. Kathryn holstered her phaser and stepped forward, smiling.

Caleil introduced them. “Kathryn, may I introduce Ahn Felor and Mur Achdar, my father’s most trusted advisors and friends.”

“Ahn Felor and Mur Achdar, I am most pleased to meet you. May I introduce my first officer, Commander Chakotay, my chief engineer, Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres, my pilot, Ensign Tom Paris and the rest of the away team, Lieutenant Ayala and Crewmen Dalby, Henley and Yosa.” They nodded their greetings and then all but Chakotay fell back as they were introduced to some of the more senior members of the ex-ruling council.

Felor stepped aside and indicated the cave entrance. “Captain, it is cooler in the caves if you and your people would like to follow us.”

Caleil turned and smiled reassuringly at Kathryn. “Felor is right, it is much too hot out here and it is best not to be out in the open for too long in case Drarsis’ troops are patrolling.”

Chakotay signalled to Ayala and Dalby to stay close to the entrance of the cave and keep watch but the rest of the away team followed the Kellidians into the cool interior.

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. The outside humidity was oppressive and enervating and the cool respite was most welcome. They entered a large cavern, lit by some sort of artificial means. It was immense and divided into smaller spaces with makeshift curtains and draped blankets where groups of people, presumably families, huddled around cooking stations, talking quietly. There looked to be around two hundred individuals scattered around the vast chamber.

She and Chakotay were ushered towards a large table. Refreshments were served as they took their places. Kathryn took a sip of her drink and turned to Chakotay. It tasted suspiciously like ginger and lemon tea, only chilled. Chakotay took a sip, smiled and shrugged.

Felor banged his mug on the table to get everyone’s attention and then stood. “Welcome Captain Janeway, Commander and people from Voyager. Firstly, let me extend to you our most humble thanks for saving the life of our young regent. Caleil explained in detail how you escaped from the castle and when he was injured you took him with you to your vessel and healed him. We are forever in your debt. Our sources within the castle had informed us that his execution was to be carried within the next few days. His death was to be the final demoralising blow to those who still held out hope for a return of the legitimate ruling family. We had planned to storm the castle in hope that we could get to the young prince before he was murdered. You have saved many lives with your actions and we commend you.”

With the mention of Caleil’s intended execution, Kathryn gritted her teeth, her hands curling into tight fists in her lap. Chakotay could feel the tension and see her anger in the tightening around her eyes. He reached across, placed his hand over her clenched fist and waited for it to slowly relax. Kathryn took a shaky breath and unfurled her fingers, her mind slowly letting go of the hot coal of anger, but there was no denying that Drarsis was a bastard of the highest order.

Standing slowly, Kathryn inclined her head in deference. “Felor, thank you for your kind words, but it is we who owe our lives to Caleil. He saved both the Commander and myself and we would not be here today if it weren’t for his ingenuity and courage. His injury was a result of bravely throwing himself in front of a weapon aimed at me. He is an incredibly courageous young man.”

Felor stood and placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder with pride. “He is his father’s son and there is no higher praise.”

Caleil took a deep breath and met Kathryn’s proud gaze with sad eyes. It seemed his suspicions about his family’s demise were well founded. He was alone. Kathryn’s heart ached for the boy but there would be time for grief later, there were other more pressing matters at hand.

“Felor, I don’t know if Caleil explained what has happened, but this entire situation has been orchestrated by a group of very intelligent and powerful aliens we refer to as the Think Tank. Led by an individual called Kurros, we have encountered them once before. They are at this moment hovering in space above your planet, not far from where Voyager is in orbit. We have already engaged them in battle once and we will most likely have to deal with them again. They are behind Drarsis’ rise to power, Caleil’s imprisonment and our kidnapping. We offer our services to help you retake the castle, oust Drarsis and reinstall Caleil to the throne.”

Achdar rose from his chair and addressed Kathryn and the gathered assembly. “Your plan is bold, Captain, but it seems that you might be better occupied dealing with this Think Tank ship. Why do you feel the need to involve yourself in our affairs?”

Achdar’s tone was inquisitive not challenging and Kathryn looked at Achdar and smiled. “The reason is complex, involving a member of my crew whom the Think Tank wishes to ‘procure’. In our previous encounter with them, they tried to take her, but did not succeed. If it weren’t for the fact that Kurros so desperately wants Seven of Nine to be part of their ‘crew’, they would not be here on your world and if Voyager had not been in this sector, Kurros would not have used Kellidia to further his aims. _That_ , in turn, obligates us to assist you. Also,” She smiled at the young prince. “I promised Caleil that we would help him retake the throne; I have a score to settle with Drarsis.”

Achdar looked at her carefully, weighing his words. “Revenge is perhaps not the worthiest of motives but it lights the fire in one’s belly.”

Felor rose again as Achdar took his seat. “Your assistance is graciously accepted, Captain. We have over one hundred loyal troops ready to storm the castle, I fear though, that there will be great loss of life. Perhaps you might wish to rethink your promise to join our fight.”

Kathryn shook her head. “I gave my word to Caleil and I am honour bound to keep it, but we may have a way to avoid those great losses. Caleil?”

With a smile, the boy king stood and addressed his court. “Several years ago, my father gave me a map of the castle. They showed the many hidden tunnels and secret passageways that run through the walls and under the floors of the great house. They allow one access to almost all the rooms and chambers. It is how Kathryn, Chakotay and I escaped from the dungeons. There are access points outside the castle grounds. By making our way to these access points and through the tunnels, we can launch our attack from inside the castle. The element of surprise will be on our side, and if we attack at night, it is less likely that we will encounter resistance. Drarsis is a coward at heart.”

Felor and Achdar both nodded and there was a rumble of affirmation from around the table.

“An excellent plan, Caleil. We will summon the commandants and plan our campaign.” At Chakotay’s questioning frown, Felor explained. “We have several encampments throughout the mountains but we daren’t risk using our communication or transport devices. Using messengers is our only means of contacting each of the camps. Captain, Commander, your input would be appreciated.”

Kathryn stood. “We gladly offer any help we can.”

“Excellent.” Felor summoned several runners and they were sent with messages to the platoon commandants ordering them to make their way here and for the troops to ready themselves for battle.

It all seemed to be going to plan and Kathryn turned to Chakotay giving him an encouraging smile. “So far so good. We found our allies and if all goes well, Caleil should be reinstated by tomorrow. We’ll be home by dinnertime and then we can deal with Kurros.”

Chakotay wasn’t so blithely optimistic. A lot could go wrong between now and then, but Kathryn seemed certain that they would be successful and it was difficult not to be caught up in the jubilant mood of the Kellidians. He watched as her eyes followed the young prince to where he stood speaking solemnly to Felor. She had become very attached to the boy and it warmed Chakotay’s heart, although, it was going to be difficult to say good-bye.

Kathryn studied the young prince. He seemed to have grown in stature since he’d been back amongst his people. The mantle of authority fitted him well and Kathryn smiled as she watched Achdar give the boy an encouraging pat on the shoulder. An older woman whom Kathryn had noticed earlier, hovering in the background, came forward and brushed at his hair. Kathryn almost laughed; she wasn’t the only one who tried to tame that unruly lock of dark hair that flopped over his forehead. She smiled and Caleil turned, feeling her eyes on him. He smiled in return and taking the older woman’s hand approached Kathryn and Chakotay.

“Kathryn, Chakotay, this is Naim, my… nurse and friend. She has been with me since I was a baby and has always taken great care of me.” He smiled warmly at the gentle faced woman at his side. Naim smiled shyly and bowed her head.

Kathryn extended her hand and Naim hesitatingly took it in hers. “He is a wonderful young man Naim.” The nurse smiled lovingly at Caleil and he blushed slightly, uncomfortable with the attention, but he put his arm around the older woman and hugged her to him.

“Naim is the only family I have left now but we will look after each other.”

Naim rested her hand against Caleil’s cheek and whispered. “That we will my prince.” She turned to Kathryn. “Captain and Commander, I am honoured to have met you. Please excuse me, I have meals to prepare.”

“It was an honour to meet you too, Naim and I promise, we will guard him safely.”

The nurse nodded and, after a brief glance at Caleil, turned and made her way back to the stoves.

Caleil watched her go and turned back to Kathryn. “Her grandson was my best friend and my valet. It seems that Tasac was also killed in the takeover of the castle.” He took a deep breath. “I also have a score to settle with Drarsis.” His eyes became shadowed and Chakotay stepped forward.

“We’ll find out what happened to your friend, Caleil and Drarsis will pay for his crimes.”

With a sharp nod, Caleil looked back and forth between the two. “I know. The day will be ours.”

There was a commotion at the entrance of the caves and they turned to find two very large Kellidians dragging Ayala and Dalby in by the scruff of their jackets. Caleil rushed forward and ordered them released. The Kellidians did just that and dropped the pair where they stood. Both fell to the ground with a thud and lay there in groaning heaps. With a click of his fingers Caleil ordered an elderly gentleman, whom Kathryn assumed was a doctor, to their sides. He examined them briefly and gave Caleil a nod.

It was then that Kathryn waved Tom forward to check them over. After scanning them, he smiled at Kathryn. “They’re all right, Captain. Just dazed and they’re going to have trouble sitting down for a day or so.” He leaned over and looked at the massive boots the Kellidian soldiers were wearing. “Yep, that would do it. Those will have left an impressive imprint. It’ll be something to show the boys on poker night.”

“Thank you, Mr Paris.” Kathryn gave Chakotay and exasperated look but couldn’t help a small smile from twitching at the corner of her mouth. The man was incorrigible. The rest of the away team helped their fallen comrades to their feet and dragged them over to a couple of camp beds that the physician had indicated.

After Caleil had spoken to the two new arrivals, one of the large men stepped towards Kathryn. He looked menacing and Chakotay moved closer to her side, ready to place himself between the giant and his captain. The big man spoke in a gentle voice, completely at odds with his appearance. “I apologise Captain. My name is Brendac and we were unaware that you and your men were allies. Unfortunately, after recent events we have become suspicious of strangers. I hope your men will suffer no permanent damage.”

Kathryn glanced at Tom again and he shook his head.

“No, Brendac. They will be fine. Bruised egos perhaps but they’ll survive.”

“I am relieved. There has been too much killing already. The Kellidians are not a violent people by nature, although we gladly fight for our king and our home. This has been a sad time for us all.”

Kathryn nodded.

Brendac turned to Chakotay. “Caleil tells me that you are here to help us retake the throne but that you are also a man of peace. I am pleased to meet a kindred warrior.” With that he slapped Chakotay on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of him. “We will fight side by side and rid our world of the pestilence that is Drarsis and his followers then return to the peace that has always been Kellidia’s strength.” The big man grasped Chakotay’s forearm and slapped his shoulder again.

“Peace is something worth fighting for.” Chakotay gave Brendac’s shoulder a friendly thump and a thought flashed through his mind of the Doctor’s disgruntled face when he turned up in sickbay again with his newly mended shoulder shattered by this friendly giant.

Over the next hour, the large table filled with the commandants of the different battalions and their commanders. Each one seemed to be bigger than the last. Once all six had gathered and after drinking a toast to their new king, they set about planning the siege on the castle. Kathryn and Chakotay gave suggestions where they thought it was necessary and before long, they had a seemingly foolproof plan of attack.

They were going to beam to the outer perimeter of the castle. B’Elanna and one of the Kellidian engineers were currently rigging a particle scattering field to mask the transports, much like they had done on Voyager, and from their specific beam-in points they would make their way through the tunnels and spring their trap. It was a simple but well thought out plan.

It was now late afternoon and the attack wasn’t scheduled until later that night. There were a few hours to kill before they needed to mobilise, so everyone was encouraged to rest, eat and take stock.

Kathryn was tempted to contact the Voyager, but any communications would be detected by the Think Tank, so they were left to imagine what was happening on the ship and visa versa. It wasn’t something that Kathryn was happy about but she trusted Tuvok to do the right thing and if the situation became untenable, she knew he would get Voyager out of there.

She and Chakotay sat with the rest of the away team; Brendac and his next in command, another giant of a man called Venner, joined them as well. They spent an hour or so learning more about each other. The Kellidians soldiers were intrigued by Voyager’s plight and her adventures in the Delta Quadrant. Tom and Dalby regaled them with some of the highlights of their journey and Brendac and Venner in turn, gave them information about who and what they were likely to encounter in the next two thousand light years of their journey. The Kellidians, were a well-travelled and enthusiastic space faring race, their simple almost agrarian lifestyle belied the sophistication of their technological capabilities. Brendac promised to equip them maps and information when he was able to access the Kellidian database again. Kathryn, however, made note of several sectors that they would be wise to avoid. Eventually they all quieted and attempted to sleep for an hour or two.

Kathryn and Chakotay dozed, sitting side by side, leaning against the cave wall. It wasn’t until Brendac awakened them three hours later that she found herself tucked up against Chakotay’s side, with his arm around her shoulder. She extricated herself quickly and although everyone had seen them, no one seemed the least bit concerned. Shaking off her embarrassment, they readied themselves for the battle ahead.

As they had suspected, Drarsis was unprepared. Beaming in, twenty at a time, each group rallied at a different access point. Kathryn, Chakotay were with Caleil, Brendac, Venner and a small platoon. The other members of the Voyager crew were divided amongst the other assault teams as the first line of defence. The away team’s bio-dampeners made it a simple task to slip past the force fields, disable them to allow the rest of the group to follow.

Kathryn’s team materialised fifty meters or so from the rear fortifications. After locating the trapdoor that led into the south wing of the castle, she and Chakotay shut down the force field. This part of the castle housed Drasis’ troops and within a very short space of time a hefty complement of sleeping soldiers were locked in their quarters. Having taken care of the majority of their potential opposition, short work was made of the remaining guards on watch. Within the hour, the castle was secured and all that needed to be done was to find Drarsis and deal with him.

Kathryn, Chakotay, Caleil, Brendac and Venner quietly entered Drarsis’ apartments and stood at the foot of his bed. His mistress was beside him and they were both snoring loudly. It was a very unattractive sight and Kathryn glanced quickly at Chakotay, screwing up her nose, then turned back to the sleeping pretender.

Brendac poked the sleeping man’s foot with his rifle. Drarsis snuffled and choked, then rolled over. How the man could sleep so soundly after all the pain and suffering he had inflicted was beyond Kathryn’s comprehension. He was without remorse and it made her blood boil. This time she used her rifle to whack his foot, hard.

He bolted upright in bed and with a befuddled look and mumbled expletives stared in shock at the small crowd gathered at the end of his bed. “What the… who.. whaa…?!”

Venner had Drarsis’ mistress neatly trussed by this time and she looked on wide-eyed but didn’t utter a word.

Caleil raised his rifle and aimed it at his family’s murderer. “Eboc Drarsis you are hereby accused of treason. You and your followers will be tried in accordance with our laws. How do you plead?”

Drarsis’ face reddened in an angry flush, as he sputtered, “How dare you? Guards!!!”

“There is no one to help you, the castle has been taken. Your ‘reign’ is over.”

“I should have killed you when I killed your father.” He sneered and then caught sight of Kathryn and Chakotay. “Janeway! I expected as much. You and your mewling lackey, I should have killed you both too. That will teach me to trust outsiders and show compassion.”

Kathryn almost leapt on him but she snarled at him instead. “Compassion?! You don’t know the meaning of the word, you bastard. I only hope that you get what you deserve.”

Drarsis lip curled in disdain, but looked a touch less confident when Kathryn hoisted her phaser rifle higher and motioned for him to get out of bed. He climbed out wearing only a pair of loose ill-fitting bloomers. As tempting as it was to march him through the castle in his underwear, Brendac took pity on the people who would have to see him and threw him his dressing gown. Drarsis grudgingly shrugged it on and without another word, they marched the disgraced man and his mistress from the room .

Once word of the successful retaking of the castle had been sent, Felor and Achdar beamed to the large banquet hall to begin processing the prisoners. The rest of the away team and Caleil’s soldiers were there guarding the captives. It had been a bloodless coup and spirits were high.

Kathryn, with Caleil by her side, was making her way along the last corridor towards the doors of the hall. Brendac and Venner, were marching the handcuffed Drarsis, and his mistress, in front of them, rifles pointed at their backs and Chakotay was bringing up the rear. They rounded the final bend and just as Venner reached to open the door to the banquet hall, two dark figures sprang from one of the alcoves and opened fire. Drarsis shoved his mistress into the line of fire, hoping to make an escape, but Brendac was too quick for him and tackled him to the floor. His mistress was not so lucky and was dead before she hit the ground. In the scuffle, Kathryn looked up to see the familiar faces of their dungeon guards sneering at them. The one who had been responsible for knocking her out, raised his rifle but Chakotay saw what was about to happen and took him out in one blast. The other guard however dropped to his knees and aimed at Caleil. Kathryn didn’t think about what she was doing. Chakotay’s warnings, her promises and good intentions flew in the face of what was about to happen. Caleil was in danger and, without hesitation, she threw herself in front of the boy. Her arms went around him as phaser fire lit the air. With a banshee yell, Brendac dispatched the guard.

Kathryn stared at Chakotay over Caleil’s shoulder. She’d felt the phaser blast hit her. It was like a heavy dull thud, but now she couldn’t feel anything, nothing at all. It surprised her. She tried to take a breath then all of a sudden pain exploded across her back and chest then to every cell in her body. It was too much. A small part of her brain was functioning quite analytically. She’d been shot, it was serious and she could taste blood. Another part of her mind was screaming. The look of confusion in Chakotay’s face brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to say sorry, to apologise for breaking her promise, but her mouth wouldn’t work, there was no air, no breath. She hoped that he could read the apology in her eyes. His face began to blur and fade.

It all happened so fast. Chakotay watched the second guard fall and for a moment, he thought that everything was all right. But then he saw Kathryn. His ears rang in the silence and time seemed to slow. She was holding onto Caleil and staring at him over the boy’s shoulder. Slowly, her mouth opened in a silent oh, her arms went limp and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Time sped up.

He roared. “Kathryn!!”

Chakotay scrambled forward as Caleil yelled for a medic and lowered her gently to the floor. Venner and Brendac burst into the hall, Venner dragging Drarsis behind him and dumping him on the floor as they too yelled for help. Tom grabbed his pack and tore through the door into corridor to a scene that he hoped he would never see.

Chakotay had the Captain in his arms. His hands covered in her blood and there was a fast growing pool forming under her. The Kellidian doctor appeared at Tom’s side ready to offer help.

Tom’s hands shook as he scanned her. They needed to stop the bleeding and he rifled through his pack for a regenerator. He indicated to a shocked Chakotay that he needed to see the wound and without a word, Chakotay pulled her against his chest revealing a gaping hole in the middle of her back. Tom quickly mended the damaged artery and several of the other larger vessels but he wasn’t equipped to deal with this sort of injury.

“We need to get her back to Voyager.” Tom tapped his combadge. “Paris to Voyager. Emergency transport. Beam the captain to sickbay, she’s been wounded.”

Tuvok’s steady voice filled the corridor. _“We are unable to transport at present. Voyager is under attack from the Think Tank ship and cannot lower shields.”_

Chakotay’s voice was quiet and steady, belying the anguished panic that was tearing at his insides. Command training had taken over. “Tuvok, we need to get her to sick bay now. She’s dying.” The words triggered an inner scream but he remained silent. He knew though that it was the awful truth. He could feel it, deep within him; the life, like her blood, was slowly seeping from the precious body in his arms.

Tuvok’s voice held an unmistakable note of compassion. _“Commander, I understand, however, if we lower the shields, the Think Tank will disable our transporters again. We are unable to assist you until they cease firing but if you will wait one moment.”_

“We don’t have a choice do we, Tuvok?”

_“No, Commander. We do not.”_

The comm. line went dead and Chakotay looked up to meet Caleil’s eyes.

“Our physician might be able to help.” The boy looked around frantically to find him.

The elderly man stepped forward. “I am sorry my prince, I can do no more than has been done. I do not have the knowledge to help her. She needs her own people.”

Tuvok’s voice cut through the conversation. _“Stand by, Commander.”_ They waited several heartbeats and then. _“Energising now.”_

Chakotay, with Kathryn in his arms, Caleil, Tom and B’Elanna materialised in sickbay. Harry and Seven were there waiting.

Seven stepped forward. “We have a stasis unit ready, Commander.”

“A stasis unit. Where is the Doctor?”

“He is not here. I will explain in a moment, but please place the Captain in here. The Doctor will be returning soon.”

With Tom’s help, he lifted Kathryn into the unit and watched as the lid shut with a thud and a hiss. Her vital signs slowed and he stared down at her pale beautiful face. He didn’t look up as he spoke harshly through gritted teeth. “Where the hell is he?”

Seven glanced at Harry and he gave her a nod. “He is on the Think Tank ship.”

“What?!” Chakotay’s head snapped up and he stared at the two.

Seven began to explain. “Ensign Kim and I…”

But they were interrupted by Tuvok’s voice. _“Seven of Nine and Ensign Kim to the bridge.”_

“I will explain later, Commander. We must go.” Before Chakotay could say a word, they were gone.

Chakotay stared at his blood stained hands and then at Kathryn’s face. He wanted to kill Drarsis and Kurros with his bare hands; rip the men limb from limb. It couldn’t end like this. He’d almost lost her once before and it had almost destroyed him. This time he wouldn’t survive, not whole and intact.

An arm draped comfortingly around his shoulder and gently pulled him away from the stasis unit. It was B’Elanna. “Chakotay, we’ve got to get to the bridge. Tom will stay with her and make sure she’s all right. Nothing can harm her in there and the Doctor will be back soon.”

He blinked and then stood up straight. Kathryn would be appalled by his behaviour. With that thought, he snapped out of his stupor and nodded briskly to B’Elanna. “Just let me get washed up, I’ll be there in a minute.”

With a quick look at the stasis unit, he rushed into the bathroom and scrubbed his hands until the water ran clear then raced to the bridge with B’Elanna.

They stepped out of the turbo lift and, to their horror saw the Think Tank ship slowly fading from view. Seven was busy at her science console and Harry was calling out co-ordinates. “I have him at four zero two, mark 7.”

“Locking onto the Doctor’s emitter. Activating the subspace lasso and synchronising the subspace disruptor.” Seven’s fingers flew in a blur over the console. The Think Tank ship disappeared into subspace.

“Do you have him Seven?”

“Yes, Commander.”

They all looked up at the viewscreen as the Think Tank vanished and a small wriggling speck took it’s place. Harry increased the magnification. It was the Doctor, arms flailing, his mouth opened as his bellow came over the comm.. “Seven, Mister Kim… I’m here.” He was hovering in space just outside Voyager.

“Beaming him to the bridge.”

The Doctor materialised facing of the viewscreen, his arms still waving, and the final echo of his call fading as he spun around to glare at the bridge crew. “Thank you very much. You know how much I dislike being stranded in a vacuum. Most unpleasant.”

“I apologise Doctor. It was difficult to calculate exactly where you would materialise.” Seven seemed less than concerned.

“Just don’t let it happen again.”

“I shall try.”

There was a beep from Harry’s console. “The subspace disruptor has detonated. The Think Tank ship is still intact, but they won’t be leaving subspace for quite some time.”

Chakotay had no idea what had just happened. All he knew was that the Doctor was back and Kathryn needed him. “Doctor, you are needed in Sickbay.”

The Doctor brushed imaginary lint from his uniform and gave Chakotay a supercilious smile. “Ah, no rest for the indispensable.”

“It’s the captain.” The tone of Chakotay’s voice and his look was enough to wipe the smile from the Doctor’s face. The EMH snapped, “Beam me to sickbay.” and was gone in a flash. Without a backward glance, Chakotay turned and entered the lift, heading for deck five.

He arrived in sickbay to find Kathryn removed from the stasis unit, and on the biobed; the Doctor and Tom rushing from trolley to console and back to her bedside with regenerators, hypos and other medical equipment. Orders were being barked amid the shrill sound of alarms and the teeth-grinding whistle of alerts.

Kathryn was naked and prone on the biobed, the wound in her back like a ragged red crater. It looked so out of place – an obscene blot on an untarnished landscape. Chakotay watched, strangely detached, as Tom draped a blue Starfleet blanket over her lower body giving her a modicum of dignity in a situation where decorum seemed of little importance. Her life hung by a thread and her nakedness merely highlighted her vulnerability and mortality, but Chakotay was deeply grateful to Tom for having the decency, even in these dire circumstances, to maintain her modesty. It spoke of his respect for Kathryn, not only as his captain, but also as a person. She would also be grateful.

Unable to stop himself, a choking sob ripped from deep within as he watched the frantic action from the far side of the bay. The Doctor glanced up and snapped at him. “Commander, if you’re going to hang about at least make yourself useful. I need you here. Talk to her. She’s drifting in and out of consciousness.”

Chakotay shook himself and, now filled with purpose, strode over to the bedside. Sidling past Tom, he stood at the head of the bed and leaning over, stroked her cheek and began to talk. He had little or no idea what he was saying but was past caring what the Doctor or Tom thought. Words just spilled from his mouth. He whispered everything he’d ever wanted to tell her but had never had the chance to say. She wouldn’t ever know but the soothing sound of his voice was what mattered most and he would have a lifetime to tell her what was in his heart. And he would tell her – again and again – when she was well. She would be able to answer him then, perhaps disagree with him, most likely challenge him, frustrate and annoy him then drive him to distraction with her stubborn and pigheaded ways. He almost laughed aloud thinking about it. Kathryn, with that fire in her eyes and that set to her jaw that she wore so well. He would pray to the spirits that she would look at him like that once again.

His eyes closed and he remembered her in the dungeons, so wild, so abandoned – his warrior woman. Oblivious to the Doctor and Paris, he leaned closer and sweeping her hair away from her face, he kissed her, whispering against her lips. “I love you, Kathryn. I’m not going to let you go. Not without me. I won’t allow you to break your promise.”

Her mouth moved sightly but he couldn’t make out what she was trying to say. Then she went limp, a long breath sighing from her parted lips.

The alarms screamed louder for a moment and then they stopped. The silence was shattering. Chakotay lifted his head slowly to stare at the Doctor. It was over.

“Well, that was a closer call than usual and the Captain will be sore for a day or two, but she’s going to be fine. I will keep her sedated for at least the next twenty-four hours whilst I continue to regenerate her wound. We have to repair the damage one layer at a time, but she’s out of danger and everything seems to be in working order.” The Doctor beamed at him.

Chakotay was having trouble comprehending what he was saying. He blinked several times and then looked to Tom for confirmation. “She’s alive?”

Tom smiled and nodded.

The Doctor looked almost insulted and answered huffily. “Yes, of course she is. Thanks, if I may say so, to my outstanding surgical skills. All that needs to be done now is to wait for the Captain to awaken and then curtail her penchant for placing herself in the path of phaser blasts and projectiles. _That_ will be your unenviable task Commander and I dare say you will have your work cut out for you.”

Chakotay wanted to cheer, cry or, god forbid, hug the EMH, but he didn’t do any of those things. He sat in stunned silence for a long moment before he quietly thanked both the Doctor and Tom. Taking a moment to watch the steady rise and fall of her chest. He then rested his head against the end of the biobed, silently thanked the spirits and just listened to her breathe.

* * *

Kathryn felt the wispy tendrils of wakefulness tickle at her senses. There were sounds. Annoying and constant. A steady beep that marked time with her heartbeat and thudded behind her eyes. She wanted it to go away. Touch was the next sensation that registered. She felt heavy, weighed down and she couldn’t move properly. One hand was trapped. She tried to tug it free and then there was another sound, a familiar and welcome one. It was his voice. Chakotay. He was calling her but from far away. For a moment she wondered why he was calling her in the dark and then she realised she had her eyes closed.

His voice was insistent, almost as unrelenting as the beeping sound. He kept telling her to open her eyes. She tried to do as he asked, but her eyelids were not listening and remained stubbornly shut. She moved her hand again and the voice got louder and was joined by another. But she didn’t want to listen to that one, she wanted Chakotay.

A warm hand swept over her face, and her eyelids began to flutter. Light seeped in at the edges of her vision and his face slowly came into focus. She smiled and whispered his name. “Chakotay.”

He was smiling and kissing her hand. It felt nice, comforting. Then another voice jarred at her and she turned her head slightly to find the Doctor, waving a scanner over her. That meant she was in sickbay, but she couldn’t remember why she was here. It must have been something significant because she felt like she’d gone ten rounds with an Aldabaran swamp serpent… and lost.

“Captain, if you could keep still for a moment so I can scan you? Thank you.”

Chakotay still had her hand in his and was holding it against his chest as he smiled down at her. She rasped. “What happened?”

Frowning, he glanced up at the Doctor. The EMH reassured him. “The Captain’s memory will return, don’t be concerned. The loss is only temporary and not unusual after such trauma.”

Chakotay nodded and looked back down at Kathryn. “Do you remember the Kellidians, Caleil, Drarsis?”

The names seemed vaguely familiar but all she had was a picture in her head of a boy with dark hair and smiling eyes. Flashes of things kept darting through her mind but they moved too fast for her to grasp. She licked her parched lips and swallowed. “How long have I been…?”

“A little over forty-eight hours. The Doctor was going to wake you yesterday but we decided you could do with the rest.”

“Did you now?”

The Doctor piped up. “Well, if you would rest when we asked you, we wouldn’t have to sedate you.”

Kathryn shot the Doctor an angry glare and then growled softly. “Report, Commander.”

The Doctor, much to Kathryn’s irritation, wagged his finger at her. “Oh no you don’t. Not yet, Captain. I’ve given Commander Chakotay strict instructions. No work for the next twenty-hours and if you behave yourself, then we will see. But for now, there will be no reports, no PADDs, no visits from anyone unless they are cleared by me…”

As the Doctor finished the last sentence, the sickbay door opened and Caleil came rushing through. “Is she awake, Chakotay?”

The Doctor threw up his hands and mumbled something about no one ever listening to him and that he may as well talk to the wall… At this point, he was being completely ignored so he snapped his scanner shut and stalked into his office.

Caleil took Kathryn’s other hand and held it tightly. “Kathryn, are you all right? We’ve all been so worried about you. Brendac and Venner are waiting for news.”

Kathryn smiled at the boy and slowly all the pieces began to fall into place. Drarsis, Kurros, the dungeons, the coup, Chakotay. She turned to her first officer and quirked her eyebrow. “I’m starting to remember.”

A slow smile spread across Chakotay’s face and he nodded towards Caleil. “Do you remember this young man?”

Kathryn squeezed Caleil’s hand as she turned towards him. “I most certainly do. How are you, Caleil? You weren’t hurt in the fighting?”

“No, I wasn’t, thanks to you. It was a very brave but foolish thing you did, Kathryn. You should have known better… but thank you. I owe you my life.”

“We’re even then. I owed you mine.”

Caleil smiled. “A fair trade then.”

“A fair trade. The coup was a success, I gather.”

Chakotay nodded. “Yes, the throne of Kellidia is back in the hands of its rightful heir.”

“And I found my mother, sister and Tasac. They’re alive.”

“Oh, Caleil that’s wonderful. I’m so pleased. Where were they?”

“Tasac saved them. He overheard Drarsis give the order to have us all taken to the dungeons. He was able to get to my mother and sister, but was too late to get to me. Just as we did, he took them through the tunnels and out of the castle. They’ve been hiding in the village.”

Kathryn smiled, she was so pleased for the boy. There would be a happy ending to this after all.

The Doctor strode from his office and shooed Caleil from sickbay, promising him that he could visit later and, threatening Kathryn with another sedative, insisted that she get some more rest.

The following day, she was finally released from sickbay on strict instructions to go straight to her quarters and not to venture near the bridge until after Caleil’s coronation ceremony the following day. Kathryn grudgingly complied, but no one had said anything about not inviting the bridge crew to her quarters for a casual debriefing about what transpired on Voyager while she’d been on the planet.

Chakotay was in the process of replicating a bottle of her favourite wine and putting the finishing touches to their programmed dinner when his combadge beeped. _“Janeway to Chakotay.”_

“Chakotay here Captain, what can I do for you?”

There was a pause and then, with a smile in her voice, she answered. _“We were just wondering if you were going to come and join the party.”_

“Party? I assume the Doctor doesn’t know about this.”

_“No, he doesn’t and he’s not going to find out either. Is he Commander?”  
_

“Me, tell tales and finish up on the Captain’s hit list? My lips are sealed and I’m on my way.”

Grabbing the bottle of wine and sending the dinner program to her replicator, he strode out of his quarters and up the corridor to her door. It opened on his approach and rumble of happy laughter greeted him as he stepped into Kathryn’s living room. Tom and B’Elanna were sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch; Harry, Seven and Neelix were seated in chairs and Kathryn patted the couch beside her, indicating that he should join her there.

“You’re late.”

“Apologies.” He grinned at her, as he sat down, raising his brow slightly as she patted his leg affectionately.

“I’m just catching up on what happened and the rather novel means by which we were saved from that mess. Have you read the reports, Commander?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Well, I haven’t, so you’ll just have to bear with me. Go on Harry.”

“Sure, Captain. It was Seven’s idea.”

“That’s not entirely correct, Mr Kim. You put forth the idea of the lasso, inspired by Ensign Paris’s Lone Ranger holoprogram.”

“Does that mean I get some credit too?” Tom looked hopefully at Seven.

Without missing a beat Seven gave Tom a deadpan look and countered. “No, that accolade would belong to George Trendle who created the character. Wearing the costume and saying ‘Hi ho, Silver’, does not give you ownership of the idea.”

“Ouch, Seven. Does anyone else think that was a tad harsh?”

There was a chorus of, “No.” and a squeaking guffaw from Neelix. Rolling her eyes Kathryn nodded towards Harry to continue.

“We knew that the Think Tank wasn’t going to leave without Seven. They’d made that abundantly clear. Kurros had been appearing all over the ship in his isomorphic state, harassing the crew, looking for a weak link – someone who would hand her over to save themselves and that’s when we got the idea.”

Seven took up the story. “Our initial intent was to find a way of blocking the projection of Kurros. We needed to find the exact shield harmonic that would block the isomorphic projections but the nature of the isomorphic technology makes this extremely difficult as the sensors recognise the projections as solid beings. It occurred to us that this might be a viable method of fooling the Think Tank into leaving. If we could create an isomorphic projection of me, transfer it to the Think Tank, then presumably they would be satisfied and move on.”

Harry continued. “The problem was that we don’t have the technology to create an isomorphic being from scratch. It would have taken years so instead we used the Doctor’s basic holographic matrix as a template on which we layered the isomorphic projection. Kurros had done something similar when he impersonated a Malon in his dealings with the Hazari, the first time we met him.”

Kathryn was intrigued. “So, you had the Doctor download Seven’s template and then you created a ‘coating’ of isomorphic energy to cover the holographic representation. Ingenious.”

“That is correct, Captain. It would appear to the Think Tank that the Doctor was the ‘real’ me. However, this _ingenious_ idea, presented us with another problem. How to retrieve the Doctor once the ruse was in place? That was when Ensign Kim suggested the concept of a lasso.”

Kathryn smiled and shook her head in wonder. “A lasso…”

“That’s right, Captain. I thought that we could somehow use the Doctor’s emitter as a beacon or mooring. Seven was the one who made it work. She developed a subspace tether by routing the subspace field coils through the transporter system. This ‘leash’ was attached to the emitter, much as you would attach it to the collar of a dog, so that when the Think Tank disappeared into subspace, we could hold the Doctor here in real space. It worked.”

B’Elanna then spoke up. “But what about this subspace disruptor. Who thought of that?”

“That was actually, Joe Carey.”

B’Elanna looked impressed. “He’s been hiding his light…”

“Well, his initial suggestion was a subspace mine, but they’ve been outlawed since the second Khitomer Accord, so we modified the idea and produced a very small verteron pulse generator instead. We beamed it onto the Think Tank at the same time as we pulled the Doctor out. In simple terms, when it detonated, it fried all their field coils which means they can’t break through the sub space barrier into real space. They’re trapped in subspace for the foreseeable future.”

Kathryn nodded. “I’m sure they’ll find a way out eventually, they are the Think Tank after all but we’ll be well and truly out of harm’s way by then. Thank you all, so much. What you succeeded in doing was above and beyond the call, and I will be placing commendations in all your files. I’m proud of you all.” She looked around the room at the faces of these dear people who had gone to such lengths to save her and Chakotay, their ship and shipmates. Home suddenly didn’t seem so very far away after all. In fact, she knew now that she was already there. The people in this room and those throughout the rest of the ship were her family in every sense of the word. She’d given lip service to that concept for years, but not for the first time, she felt the strength of those bonds and the warmth of their affection. It was succour to her soul and she would never take it for granted again.

Sensing a change in the mood, Tom and B’Elanna stood and said their goodnights. “We’ve got an early morning tomorrow supervising the dilithium and perguim extraction and transfer.”

Harry, Neelix and Seven were quick to follow, siting similar reasons and leaving Chakotay and Kathryn alone.

“They’re good people.” Kathryn was staring at the door.

Chakotay smiled and nodded, taking her hand in his. “The very best and they are devoted to you.”

She looked pensive for a moment. “You know, not all that long ago, that statement would have scared me half to death, but today it makes me feel…” She took a deep breath and smiled. “…wonderful.”

Chakotay beamed at her. “I’m pleased for you, Kathryn.” And after squeezing her hand, he stood and moved over to the replicator. “Now, dinner. I’ve programmed something special.”

Kathryn followed him and stroked his back gently as he pressed the various buttons on the console.

He continued to talk while the dishes materialised. “This is a recipe of my mother’s; I hope I do it justice. It’s a vegetarian stew with a special mixture of herbs and served with her famous corn bread.”

Kathryn could tell that he was filling the empty spaces with chatter to avoid what was really worrying him. She cupped the side of his face and turned him towards her. “Chakotay, I’m sorry.”

His brow furrowed. “Sorry? Why?”

Kathryn’s fingers gentle stroked over his forehead soothing away the deep lines of his frown. “When I was hit by the blaster, you were all I could see; the confusion on your face and then the realisation… let’s just say, it affected me deeply. I tried to say I was sorry. I’d promised not to get hurt and I broke my word. I apologise for putting you through all of that. It wasn’t my intention.”

He turned fully towards her, his eyes dark and earnest. “I won’t lie when I tell you that it nearly killed me seeing you like that, but you don’t have to apologise, Kathryn. I would have expected nothing less from you. It was Caleil and there was no choice. I just thank the spirits that you are here with me now.”

Although he said he understood, there was still a measure of guardedness about him. Kathryn tried to lighten the tone. “The Doctor won’t be happy with you, giving the spirits credit for my survival.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

They stood and contemplated one another for a long moment, and then Chakotay whispered. “Dinner can wait.”

Kathryn nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist to walk with him into her bedroom but before she’d taken a step, her combadge chirped. “Tuvok to Janeway.”

Chakotay stifled a laugh and Kathryn glared at him as she slapped her combadge. “Janeway here.”

“Captain, the Doctor asked me to check your status.”

“Did he? You can tell the good Doctor that I am fine, thank you Tuvok and that I’m going to bed right this minute, as per his orders.”

“He will be pleased and surprised.”

“It won’t be the first time. Good night, Commander. And Tuvok?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Thank you for everything.”

“You are most welcome. Sleep well.”

“I intend to. Good night.”

Her eyes held Chakotay’s, as she pulled off her combadge and placed it on the table in the living area then, taking his hand, led him into her bedroom.

They were solemnly reverent as they divested themselves of their clothes, seeing each other naked for the first time. They lowered themselves slowly onto the bed and began to touch each other gently.

Kathryn laid her hand on his chest, feeling the steady drumbeat of his heart under her palm, and then her hand skimmed over his abdomen and back up to his chest, her fingernails scraping over his nipples.

Chakotay’s hands caressed her, sweeping over her shoulder, down her side, over her hip and buttock. His thumb dragging over the sensitive hollow of her hip. “You’re beautiful.”

Kathryn smiled. “You’re biased, but thank you.”

Leaning forward he kissed her lips gently. “Very biased.” Tugging her closer, his hand swept up and down the soft skin of her back but his eyes still held that far away look.

Kathryn studied him for a moment and then rolled onto her front, exposing the long lean expanse of her back. She knew he wouldn’t ask, but he needed to see for himself that she was healed and whole.

His fingers touched the slightly reddened area of the newly healed skin and, closing his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed it gently.

Warm lips whispered across her skin sending shivers down her spine. It felt wonderfully erotic until the cool splash of a tear hit her lower back and trickled down her side. Turning towards him quickly, she leaned up and, cupping his cheek, kissed away the remnants of that single tear. He looked shattered and her heart ached for him. She sighed. “Oh, Chakotay.”

With her words, the tone of their loving making changed and he pulled her hard against him, rolling her under him and covering her body with his. His powerful arms wrapped tightly around her, his large body enveloping her; overcome with the need to protect and keep her safe from harm.

Wrapping her arms around his back, Kathryn held him as tightly as she could, equalling his intensity and fervour. They were holding one another so closely they were almost in each other’s skin. It was as though they were trying to merge their bodies so as to never be separated again.

Kathryn’s senses were filled to overflowing with Chakotay. She was acutely aware of him and his body. His hot damp breath seared her neck, the patches of moisture cooling to contrast with the tingling bursts of warmth. Hands chafed her skin, rubbing and stroking. The smattering of wiry hairs on his chest prickled her breasts, the rigid length of his erection pressed into her lower belly, his balls resting against her mons.

She could see them in her mind’s eye, his large golden body covering hers and the thought made her cry out as a wave of overwhelming need swelled within her. Moisture pooled, the hot flush of want spreading from her chest to her belly, then lower, making her clitoris swell and throb. Her legs felt like jelly.

Hearing her cry, Chakotay groaned and held her tighter, his control was tenuous at best and he could feel her abdomen quiver where he pressed against her. He’d meant for this to be a gentle and tender exploration of their love, but their need was powerful, the necessity to reaffirm life had vanquished all their best intentions. He rose above her, as she pulled her legs wide, opening herself to him. Sucking air between his teeth, his eyes scoured her body, watching the unsteady rise and fall of her breasts, her nipples puckered and rosy; each ragged breath sending a tremor through her as she waited, ready and eager.

Their eyes locked and he stroked his penis through her folds, past her opening and then back to her clitoris, teasing as he spread her moisture.

She could feel the pulse of her impending climax throbbing through her inner muscles as at last, he pressed into her – filling her in one steady thrust.

Kathryn strained towards him, her eyes closed, back arching. A whimper, something between a sob and his name, fell from her lips. It felt so good. He thrust into her hard, grinding against her nub, then pulled away, almost leaving her body. The tip of his penis teased her opening until, just when she thought she couldn’t stand the emptiness any longer, he pushed forward to fill her again. Over and over he drove into her, sending her soaring.

Her orgasm took her by surprise. One last lunge and her inner muscles clamped around him like a vice. Her back arched, taut as a bow but she was aware of his soft words, encouraging her, telling her she was beautiful and, as he pressed his fingers against her clitoris, another roiling wave took her and she juddered against him, a plaintive cry echoing around the room.

Kathryn slumped back onto the bed, exhausted, but Chakotay still hadn’t come. She pushed on his chest, and finally understanding what she wanted, he rolled onto his back. He slipped from her, but not for long. Kathryn straddled his hips and without hesitation, lowered herself onto him, sighing as he filled her again. He gripped her waist but this time she took control. Rising and falling, hovering over him like a goddess. She pivoted her hips, pulling him deeper, gripping him with her inner muscles, then she leant forward and breathed hotly against his lips. “I love you. Come for me.”

With a stuttered groan, he grasped her hips firmly, holding her hard against him as he pushed deep into her body, coming in a series of powerful thrusts. Kathryn, shuddered through another small climax and spent, collapsed onto Chakotay chest, hugging him loosely. She murmured, “I love you.” against his neck and before she even realised it, she tumbled into a deep, sated sleep.

Sliding her off his front, he pulled her into his arms and within moments he was also fast asleep, holding her protectively against him.

* * *

Kathryn woke the following morning to find herself alone in her bed. Turning to the empty space beside her, she found a rose resting atop a PADD. She sighed at the romantic gesture and, twirling the rose between her fingers, took a deep breath of its scent then picked up the PADD and read. Smiling, she checked the time. It was well after 1100, she’d been asleep for hours and she felt wonderful, although a little hungry. They didn’t ever get around to having dinner the previous evening.

It was all in hand though, Chakotay would be there soon with lunch and then he was escorting her to the surface to attend Caleil’s coronation. A celebration was organised for afterwards, to which the entire crew had been invited and then it would be time for their good byes. Voyager was scheduled to leave orbit tomorrow. All the raw materials they needed and more, had been stowed in the cargo bays, their food stores were overflowing and they had enough dilithium to get them almost all the way back to the Alpha quadrant. Caleil and his people had been more than generous and, despite their rocky start, her meeting with the Kellidians was one first contact that she was never going to forget – for all sorts of reasons.

She climbed out of bed and taking her rose with her to the bathroom, showered and changed into her dress uniform. Tidying the bed, she smiled and remembered the night’s adventures. They’d woken in the early hours of the morning and made love again, this time quietly and tenderly, a slow ebb and flow of love. They’d climaxed gently and had almost immediately fallen back to sleep in each other’s arms. Her stomach fluttered with the thought of seeing Chakotay again and wondered if they would behave differently or make it obvious to those around them that their relationship had moved to another level.

There was no time to think too much on the subject. The door chimed and she called for her visitor to enter. It was Chakotay, carrying a tray of food. “Good morning… or is it afternoon?”

“Morning, just.”

He placed the tray on the table and leaning towards her, kissing her quickly and then stood back to admire her. “There’s something about a woman in a dress uniform…” He grinned.

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. “You don’t look too shabby yourself, Commander.” She needed to touch him and stepped forward to straighten the already perfectly aligned pips on the shoulder of his uniform.

He gripped her hand and kissed her fingers. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m fi…” she laughed. “Actually, I’m wonderful. I have no pain at all in my back today, I’m a little stiff and sore elsewhere but self-inflicted injuries don’t count. How about you?”

“Wonderful, ecstatic, on cloud nine, blissful and delighted… that just about covers it.”

“Wow. All those adjectives are a lot to live up to.”

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. “Oh, you’ll manage and more.” His lips met hers in a burning kiss and when they parted, Kathryn took a ragged breath and shook her head.

“All right, that should keep me going for at least a few hours. But my, oh my, you have no idea what you do to me.”

“Oh, I think I do. If it’s anything like what you do to me…. ” Taking a deep breath he stepped away from her and pulled the cover off the tray with a flourish. “Porakin eggs Benedict with Sikarian glebats – the closest thing to asparagus we have, and tarka berries and cream.”

“You remembered?”

“It’s as close as I could get.”

“It looks wonderful. Thank you.”

“Neelix was extremely helpful.”

“Isn’t that more like, helpful in the extreme.”

He beamed at her. “Hmmm, yes. Well, he did make you a pot of better than coffee, coffee substitute, which I just happened to leave on the counter on the way out.”

“My hero.”

“Come on, tuck in. It will get cold.”

They ate and chatted, just as they always had. Very little had changed. Their intimate relationship had merely added another layer to what was already a deep and loving friendship. As soon as their meal was finished, it was time to beam down to Kellidia for Caleil’s coronation.

The ceremony was to take place in the banquet hall where, only a few days before, they’d herded all of Drarsis’ cohorts. Today it was almost unrecognisable, decorated with pennants, flags and great swathes of coloured cloth billowing in the breeze. A large ornate throne sat on a raised platform at one end of the hall and there were chairs lining a central aisle. Kathryn and Chakotay were ushered, as honoured guests, to seats in the front of the hall. They were introduced to Caleil’s mother and sister, who both thanked them profusely for taking care of him and saving his life. Kathryn again praised the young king, telling his mother of his great courage and resourcefulness.

Caleil took after his mother. She was a beautiful dark haired woman, in mourning for her husband but grateful nonetheless for the lives of her two children.

Music swelled to mark the beginning of the ceremony and Kathryn and Chakotay found their seats. A procession of court officials made their way up the central aisle and took their places along the side of the podium. Caleil was the last to enter the hall. He walked tall and proud, his shoulders draped in a heavy cloak of deep blue, his eyes looking straight ahead. The solemnity of the occasion was written in the dark warmth of his eyes.

He turned to stand before the gathering as Achdar stood by his side. In a strong voice, Caleil pledged his life and his allegiance to the people of Kellidia, promising to be a fair and just ruler and to guard their hard won peace with his life, vowing to be as good a king as his father had been.

Kathryn watched with great pride as the simple silver crown was placed on his head and he sat for the first time in what was once his father’s throne. It was a moving moment and the only time that she saw his stoic demeanour waver.

Stepping to the edge of the podium, Achdar boomed out across the room that they now had a new king and to all hail King Caleil.

Caleil smiled and the whole place became a riot of noise and cheering. The doors were pushed open wide and the crowds who had gathered within and without the castle walls began to cheer. The noise was deafening but the moment was joyous and invigorating.

Kathryn caught Caleil’s eye and he beckoned her and Chakotay forward. To hear him over the noise they had to move very close but he spoke so only they could hear. “Is now a good time, Kathryn?”

She looked over her shoulder. No one seemed to be watching them with any interest so she turned back to Caleil and nodded. “Yes, now would be a good time.”

Chakotay looked puzzled but Kathryn merely grinned at him and took his hand. Caleil placed his hand over both of theirs and spoke clearly. “Kathryn and Chakotay, as the one true ruler of Kellidia, I proclaim you bonded as husband and wife. May you live a long and happy life, filled with joy and wonder.”

The look on Chakotay’s face was something Kathryn would never forget. His stunned disbelief almost instantly gave way to a look of abject joy. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but he was speechless.

She shrugged. “I did promise didn’t I, and I’m going to try very hard to keep my promises from now on.”

“I don’t know what to say.” He turned to Caleil. “Thank you.”

Caleil was grinning from ear to ear. “My pleasure and I’m so pleased that this joyous union was my first act as regent, although we can’t tell anyone.”

Kathryn tilted her head to the side and looked up at Chakotay. “For now.”

He shook his head. “I don’t mind, Kathryn. If we have to keep it a secret forever, I don’t care. No one can take this away from us now. I know and you know, and that’s all that matters.”

Caleil waved his hand. “I know too.”

They all laughed and Kathryn kissed Caleil’s cheek. “Thank you, for everything.”

“Voyager and her people will be forever remembered in Kellidian history. We owe you our peace.”

Kathryn let go of Chakotay’s hand and with a shimmer of tears in her eyes, gripped both of Caleil’s. “And you have given us ours. Thank you.”

* * *

Voyager broke orbit the following morning at 0800. It was with heavy hearts that they watched the green and blue planet fade from their view. It had been an adventure, filled with near tragedy but also happy beginnings and endings. As promised, Brendac had uploaded maps and star charts for the next two thousand light years, and Seven had plotted a course around the trouble spots and likely belligerent species. If all went to plan, the next year or more would be relatively peaceful and trouble free. It was a welcome respite.

* * *

It was late in the evening, well after Kathryn and Chakotay had finished dinner. They were relaxing on her couch; Kathryn tucked up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder and they talked quietly of Kellidia and their time there.

Their shift had been uneventful, as promised and the crew were in excellent spirits. Voyager was in tip-top shape and all was right in their small part of the universe. Kathryn closed her eyes and thought back to when she’d dreamed of this moment. It seemed like a lifetime ago and, at the time, almost unattainable. To be laying in Chakotay’s arms with the danger and potential disasters of the last few days all but memories, was her dream come true. She marvelled again, at their good fortune and resilience. They’d beaten the odds once more but only just. It had been one close call too many and gave her added incentive to maintain this sane and tranquil part of her existence. Chakotay had once told her that she brought him peace, however, he was also the bearer of her peace of mind. She turned to him and kissed his jaw softly and he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Tired?”

She shook her head. “No, not really, just deliciously content.”

He hummed his agreement and with his fingers stroking gently through her hair, she closed her eyes and looked towards tomorrow.

 _Fin_.


End file.
